True Friendship
by jasm0507
Summary: At the core of Mobius, lies dormant a millennia old monster called: Dark Gaia. That, or those, who hold it in this sleep, is The Seven Dark Gaia Kids, but before anyone knows it, an evil scientist tries to take control of Dark Gaia, and it don't seems like that anyone can stop him ... exepct for a two tailed fox, a red, flying Chihuahua and monstrous, hairy beast...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Out in the forest

_Five years ago…_

Miles "Tails" Prower, was sitting at his window, looking down on the streets of the little village he was living in. Tails was a five year old boy, but had a brain as a twelve year old; he had two tails, which was how he got his nickname. He was writing, about the beast the hunters have seen, out in the forest some days ago, but nobody believed in them. That's why Tails and his friends were going out in the forest, with reminds him, that he had promised to meet them over at the well. He quickly he jump of his chair, and rush down the stairs, and ran over to the door, but got stopped by his mother mrs. Prower.  
"Where are you going?" She asked.  
"Just over to the well, to meet with my friends…", Tails said, as he look down at the floor.  
"You going to look after the beast, aren't you?" She then said, and lifted op in Tails' chin, so that she could look him, in his eyes, and Tails, that couldn't lie to his mother said: "… Yes."  
"Is okay… I don't think that there is a monster out in the forest, but if there is, then I think it isn't evil at all. Cause if it was, then it would probably attack the village by now…, don't you think?"  
"Yeah, probably…"  
"Know, Tails, go out and meet with your friends", she said, and smiled a smile, that only a mother could make.  
"Yeah! See ya mom!" Then Tails ran out the door, hitting over to the villages' well, while waving back to his mother, who were standing at the door waving.

When Tails arrived, all of his friends was there; Amy, a pink hedgehog, at the ages of ten. Then Blaze, a purple cat, at the ages of ten, just like Amy. Then there were Silver, a silver hedgehog, he was at the age of twelve, and last in the line was Cream and Cheese, Cream was a caramel brown rabbit, and Cheese a blue creature called a chao, they were both five years old.  
"Where have you been? Where have all been waiting for five minutes!" Amy shouted, as soon as she saw me.  
"Sorry, but I got caught by my mother - "Tails began, but got cut off by Silver.  
"Again…" Silver finished the sentence.  
"What ever, can't we just begin?" Blaze said, as she crossed her arms.  
"Okay then", the others said in unison.  
As we began walking out to the forest, we got stop by one of the many hunters in the village. "Where are you going?" He asked.  
"Out… our in to the forest…" Silver said, like it was perfectly normal.  
"Sorry, but I can't let you passed, if the beast gets you, then you done for it!" The hunter warn them.  
"Come on! Where just going, to get some mushrooms!" Amy lied.  
"Okay then, but take them there are closets to the village", he then said, and let us passed him.

"That was weird… ", Tails whispered to himself, as they had walked for a little. They were now in the forest, but there wasn't any bird song in the air, and funny enough no insects. "Where are all the animals…?"  
"Something on your mind?" Silver then asked Tails.  
"Yeah, there is. Aren't you wondering about, where all the animals have gone of to?"  
"Yeah, now that you mention it… I haven't seen a bird our bug around here…"  
"Guys, is getting pretty dark… don't you think we should head home?" Cream then said.  
"Chao, Chao! Then Cheese cried, and flew behind Cream.  
"He saw something!" Cream then said, and wrapped her hand around Blazes.  
"I'm goanna check it out, you guys stay here!" Said Silver, and then began, to run deeper into the forest. Mean while the others sat down, and began to wait for him. They play; rock, paper, scissors, and talk about the sunset in the horizon, but then they began to hear heavy breathing and snapping branches, as Silver was running back to the others: "Run!" He shouted.  
The others quickly did as he said, and began to run. Tails was frightened, by how serious Silver voice had been, as he had shouted than one word. Tails began felling tired, the others was far ahead of him. Silver was using he telekinesis, that he had just learned to used, and Blaze who was running with Cream and Cheese in her arms. _Why aren't they helping me? _Tails fought, before he felt hard to the ground.  
He look back, to see that he had felt over a root."Guys! Help!" He shouted, but no answer. He tried to sit up, but his angel hurt too much, so he had to sit down again. He then heard something over from the bushes and out of the bushes there stepped out some kind of animal. It look like it had the shape of a hedgehog, but it was too big, and it had too much fur. It had pawed like hands, with sharp claws and white around it writs, the hands had a light blue color, just like is muzzle, and a round spot on its belly. It had sharp fangs and emerald green eyes. It had, what look like quills, on the back of its head, and on the tip of them, they had a white spot. It had also quills on its back, and a little pointing tail. But what there impressed Tails the most, what that it had shoes on, dark red shoes, with spikes on the bottom, and a metal stripe, also with three spikes on it, and by the beast side, there flied a red Chihuahua thing. With a white stripe on its belly, a tail that looks like a rabbit, a strikingly white hair on the top of its head and some kind of bracelet around its neck.  
"Look's like they ran away, huh…" The flying Chihuahua surprisingly said.  
The beast nodded, and looked down into the ground.  
Tails was fascinated by this, a Chihuahua looking thing, that could communicated with a beast… how awesome was that. But then Tails, by an accident, broke a branch there was lying on the ground.  
The beast quickly reacted, and began to bared its teeth. "I'll go check it!" The Chihuahua then said, and began to fly over to my hiding spot. "Where did you come from?" The Chihuahua then said. He had found his hiding spot.  
The beast began to walk, over to his friend there had just found Tails hiding spot. "I… I come from the village, down this path…" Tails said, scared of what the beast might do.  
"Listen kid, you don't need to be scared, Sonic here wouldn't heard a thing, except for robots, so you don't need to be scared, and my named is Chip, by the way", the Chihuahua, our Chip said, and the beast must have been the one he had called Sonic. "Are you hurt?"  
Chip then asked.  
Tails nodded, as Sonic began to lift him on to his shoulder. "Can you take me to the village?" Tails then asked. Sonic nodded, as he began to walk down the path. There could be heard a small growls from the Sonics throat, and then Chip began saying something liked: 'No I don't thinks he's evil' our 'Sonic, he is just a kid!', just like if they where communicating . "What's your named?" Then Chip suddenly asked.  
"My named is Miles Prower, but my friends calls me Tails, because of my two tails", Tails said, as he pointed back at his tails.  
"I see…" Chip the said.

Finally we were back at the village, and Sonic laid Tails down, at the villages' entry. "Bye Tails", Chip said, while he and Sonic wave farewell to him. "Bye", Tails then said, as he waited to get found by someone. The one that found him was his mother, who was heading out to find him.  
"Tails!" She shouted, as she ran over to him, with a torch in her left hand. "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, thanks to Sonic…", Tails said, before he passed out, and his mom lifted him up to carry him home. "Thank you Sonic…", she whispered.  
But what she didn't know was that two pair of eyes, was washing her, and heard her thanks to them. Cause does eyes, was no others then Chip and Sonics eyes, that had been washing over Tails the hold time, while he had been laying there.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Village on fire!

_Five years later, present time._

Finally, he had fixed his mothers stoves, now he could just relax, until he has to meet up with the hunters so they could go out to get some tree to their fireplaces. Because if he didn't, then he would just end up, as the villages' fixing nerd… Plus! He wanted to become a hunter, so that he could find Sonic and Chip, the two creatures he had med five years ago, so he needed to become strong, very strong. He wanted to turn out, to be just as strong as Sonic had look like he was! With does long, muscular arms of his.  
"Mom, I'm heating out!" Tails shouted. "And I have fixed your stove!"  
"Thanks!" She shouted back.  
Tails was happy today. The sun was shinny, and there wasn't any wind in the air. He closed his eyes, so he could feel the suns warming sunshine, until he suddenly felt the cold ground under his face. "Hey!" He shouted as he got up, and realized that the person, who had run into him, was no other then Silver the Hedgehog.  
"Sorry…, I didn't see you there…" He said, while he was rubbing the back of his head.  
"It wasn't your fault…" Tails said. "Have you seen the hunters around here?" Tails then asked.  
"No, I haven't", Silver said, as he sat up and look around. "But... but have you seen Blaze, somewhere around?" He then asked.  
"No, why?"  
"Well, it's because I was thinking, that I wanted to ask her out… on a- a date…"  
"Wait! What!" Tails was shock by these news, even everyone know that they were in love, but… asking her out now! She was only fifteen years old, and Silver was seventeen. "Why so soon?" Tails asked.  
"Well, nothing starts before you take action, right?"  
"Yeah, you right about that… But I have to go now! Thanks for the talk Silver!" Tails then said, and began to walk over to the hunters' meeting place.  
"Yeah, bye!" Silver shouted, and began to walk over to Blazes house.

While Silver was dating Blaze, Tails was with the hunters out in the forest, to get some firewood. They were felling trees even, just so they could get some firewood! Then Tails came across a familiar tree; it was the tree where he had meet Sonic and Chip. This tree couldn't get turned into firewood! That would just be wrong.  
"Wow Tails, that is some tree you have found there!" One the hunters have said, as he walked beside Tails, and looked impressed at the tree.  
"You can't cut this tree down!" Tails suddenly shouted.  
"Why not?" The hunter then asked.  
"Well… it's because it's a oak tree!" It wasn't even a lie, and there wasn't many oak trees left, thanks to that bald headed Eggman!  
"I see, then have it your way. We are only going to use it in emergencies then", then the hunter clap Tails on the shoulder, and walk away. Tails couldn't stop from smiling; the best memory of his past would still be standing, right and tall, and the tree of course!  
After some time, of some long, hard hours, one of the hunters began shouting: "Fire! Fire!"  
Everyone rush over to him, and began asking him questions like: 'Fire, where?' our 'What happen?'  
"Hey! Give the guy some space!" Tails then shouted, and everyone stop asking questions. "Okay then, tell us, where is the fire?"  
"The village, the village is on fire! We have to hurry!" Then the hunter collapsed.  
"Hurry up! Everyone! The village is on fire, and we HAVE to save it!" One of the hunters shouted, and then they all ran back to village, except for Tails who flew with his two tails. They could soon see black smoke in the horizon, and the sky soon turned red. There could be heard screams and crying from the burning village and villagers was running around all over the place, unluckily with pulling out the fire.  
"Were too late! Get everyone out of the area, now!" The same hunter from before shouted. "No one is going to get left behind!"  
"Yes sir!" They all shouted, and began running over to their burning village. Everyone was in panic, especially Tails who couldn't find his mom. _She must still be in the village! _He though, and began to run into all the big flames.  
"Tails!" Many of the villagers shouted, as they saw him run into the flames. But Tails didn't care; he wanted and WILL find his mother, no matter what! Tails could only see fire, no matter where he look, and thanks to his fur, he began to sweating. It was just so hot.  
"Mom!" He called. No answer. _Where is she?_ Tails was getting very light headed, he could past out any moment know! Suddenly Tails found himself in front of his burning house. "Mom!" He shouted.  
"Tails…"  
"Mom!" Tails had heard her voice, it was weak, but it was hers. He began running over in the direction he had heard the voice coming from. "Mom!" He cried out.  
"Tails, get out of here…" She then said.  
"No way I'm goanna leave you behind!" He then shouted. He then found her in the kitchen caught in a corner. "Mom!"  
"Tails? Tails!" Tails could see, that his mother was tired, and she would probably past out any time soon, and that is what she did, she collapsed.  
Tails ran over to her, avoiding all the flames around him. "I have to get you out of here!" Tails said, as he lifted her up in his arms. _Please, stay here with me. _Then Tails jump out the nearest window, and began to fly away from the flames with her. But he didn't know where the others where anymore, so he flew to the left, with ended at the east part of the forest, the others where in the north part. _I'm too tired, and can't fly us over to the others now._ Then Tails heard a growling noise, he quickly picked up his mother, ready to run away. Fly, he couldn't_, _but run, no problem!  
"Hey Tails! This way!" That voice… it was Chips voice!  
"Chip?"  
Then Chip came flying out. "No time to talk! Hurry this way! Sonic is waiting for us!"  
_Sonic!_ Tails began to feel a little bit happier, even when there was a fire in his home village. Then he began to run after Chip, who showed them the way over to the location, where Sonic was waiting. "Where back!" Chip then shouted, as we arrived to our location, with was right in front of a cave, and out of the cave stepped Sonic out, walking on all fours. There could be heard a growling noise from him.  
"Sorry, I forgot you hearing sent, but I didn't know if you were asleep our not!" Chip said, as he landed on Sonics head. "Hey, Tails! Do you want some chocolate?" Chip said, as he was holding a chocolate bar in his left arm. Then Sonic began to take his hands to his quills, and took out some more chocolate out of them, and then look angrily at Chip. "What? Your quills is like a bag for me… and don't put your hand in the quills in the middle. Then Sonic slowly took one of his clawed hands, into one of the middle quills, and when he took it out, he look at his hand, only to see melted, half eaten chocolate and chocolate paper. Then a sharp growl escaped Sonics throat, and he looked evilly at Chip. Tails made a little laughter, the scene was so funny, and they were just liked brothers.  
"Tails…" His mother then said. She had waked up.  
"Mom!" Tails then said, and laid her down.  
She look around, and then smiled: "So, that is Sonic and Chip… huh?"  
Tails nodded.  
"You three are going to be god friends…"  
"Wait! What do you mean?"  
Sonic and Chip had walked over to them, and locked at the mother and son moment, curios about what was going to happen. "What I mean is, that I'm not goanna survive, Tails. I have inhaled too much smoke, so please Tails, make my last wish happen. Take on a journey with these two, and se the world with other eyes then your world map. Now… farewell, Tails Miles Prower…" And she closed her eyes.  
"No… No mom! Come back! Come back!" Tails began to shake his mother, liked a child there was trying to wake its mother up from her night sleep. "No…" Tails began to cry, why so soon… why? Then he felt something warm around him, and saw Sonic, curling up around him, liked a dog would have done it. "Thank you…" Tails whispered Tails, as he fell asleep, with Sonic by his side, and Chip on his forehead, who fell down from Tails head, at least twenty times.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3: The Girl In The Woods

After Tails and the others had buried his mother, they began walking deeper into the forest. Tails hope that they would meet up with his friends from the village, when there still was one, but they would probably get scared off by Sonic. Chip and Sonic was still arguing about the melted chocolate, and gave each other daggered looks.  
"Come on guys! Can't you two just stop arguing for one second?" Tails was getting tired of it, he had just lost everything he knew, and now he had to listen to his two new friends arguing. "You know that arguing of yours isn't helping at all!"  
Chip and Sonic look at each other, this with a more caring look, and there could be heard a light growl from Sonic, and then Chip saying: "Sorry, but you must say, Sonic hair… I mean quills! Are the perfect bag… right?"  
Tails could tell on Sonics face, that he hadn't liked the word hair that much. _I wonder why? _Tails thought.  
Then they arrived to a little village, maybe a little bit bigger then Tails' had been. There was coming smoke out of the chimneys, and there could be smelt many kinds of different smells. "Look guys! A village! I would probably find my friends there!" Tails said. "I promise you, they are sweet, but they would maybe get scared of you Sonic…" Tails had only known Sonic for some time, all ready knew that he didn't like the word scary, not when it was about him. "Sorry, but you know it's true…"  
There came some kind of whimper from him, and Chip translated: "He says, that it's okay. That's why we never walked into villagers, and especially not the big cities, there were all the humans live!"  
"Wait! We're not going to the village! But we need more food and water!"  
"You have a point, but what do you think they would say, if a big hairy guy, and a flying, cute, Chihuahua thing, came flying and walking into their village? They would begin shouting: 'Monster! Hurry up and call security!' We can't go in there… But you can!"  
"Wait! What!"  
Sonic began to have some kind of glint in his eyes, like a glint of hope. "But… I don't have any money!"  
"Yeah… that's a problem… Then you just have to steal some food!" Tails was shocked by this, and Sonic to, who would think that Chip would say that? "Don't worry guys, I'm just making fun!"  
Sonic gave Chip one of his dagger looks, and then lay down, like a dog or wolf would do it. "Chip, please don't do that again", Tails said, while rubbing the back of his head.  
"Can't you guys take a joke? Huh?"  
"Is there… Is there any one there?" While Tails and Chip was talking, Sonic had pick up a little girls voice, it sounded weak. Sonic began walking over to where the voice had come from, and found a very skinny girl behind a tree; it was a human, a human girl! But humans doesn't walk into the forest, they were afraid of mobians, like Tails, and him when he was normal. The girl had blond hair, and was wearing a white, simple dress, and was bare feet. She had closed eyes.  
Sonic began to nuzzle her, so that she would wake up. When she open her eyes, she first tried to get eye contact with the one that woke her up, but then panicked when she looked into a beastly creatures eyes and face. "Get away from me!" She shouted, and kick Sonic in the face, very impressive from a girl there just have woke up. Sonic took a hand to his mussel, rubbing his teeth, were she had hid him, while growling.  
Then Tails and Chip came running. "Sonic! What happened?" Tails asked while running.  
"Who are you… What are you?" The girl was now on her feet, walking away from the trio. "You aren't humans, there just no way you could be!" Then she felled back worse, and landed on her boot. "Please don't eat me! Please!" She began to cry.  
"What are you afraid of? I mean… my friend here wouldn't hurt you… What's your name any way?"  
"The name is Melody… I come from Station Square, where I lived with my parents and my big sister…" Melody stopped crying, and began to walk slowly over to the trio. "Or city got attacked, and after what I have heard, it is now called Eggmanland…"  
Sonics ears were now lying on the back of his head, while he barred his teeth. The girl got scared by his reaction, and quickly hid behind a tree. "Sonic, don't scare her like that, I know that you hated Eggman, every mobian dose that! But don't scare her like that!" Chip said, as he landed on Sonics head. "Plus, you aren't ready to fight him yet! You need a team to do that!" Sonic stop growling, and his ears raised up again  
Then Melody walked over to them again, and began to tell them her story, about how her city got attacked: "We had just heard about this Eggman guy when we got attacked. He attacked us on a peacefully, starry, dark night…"

_Emergency alert! Emergency alert! The city is under attacked! Every citizen is ordered to run out of the city! Report! The city is under attacked! Every citizen is ordered to run out of the city!  
"Mom, was happening?" Melody asked, as she, her mother, father and sister, were running out of the city.  
"Is nothing my deer, just keep on running!" She answered.  
"I'm scared…"  
"You don't need to, no matter what, we're goanna survive this!" Her father said. Then there was an explosion right in front of them, and a pack of robots blocked their way. "Honey! Get Melody and May out of here! I'm goanna buy you some time!"  
"But Josh!"  
"Just go all ready!" Then one of the robots punched him in the face, and he was lying dead on the ground.  
"Dad!" Melody cried, as she and her sister got dragged away from the scene.  
"Melody, May… Listen carefully, I'm now going to die, but I want you two out of here. When I'm letting go of you, you need get out of the city, as fast as possible, and find one of the hedgehogs from The Hedgehog Village! They are the only one who can stop him! Now go!" She then pushed them forwards and then turned around.  
"Mom!" Melody cried.  
"Come on Melody!" May said, as she took her sisters hand, and ran away with her. The city was now a battlefield between G.U.N soldiers and robot creations from the evil doctor Eggman.  
Just you wait Eggman! One day, I will get my revenge! I promise! Melody thought, as she and her sister ran out into the open._

"…and that was the story, of how I lost my parents…" She finished. She then began toshake, as tears was falling down from her face.  
"How cruel…" Tails whispered, as he got remembered how his village had look, as it got burnt down to the ground. "Melody, is it okay, if I goanna take your promise, and make it happen for you?" Tails was now serious; it could be heard and seen right now. "He can't get away with something like that! Not as long as I live!" Chip and Sonic was surprised, this boy was only ten years old, but had a will as strong as stone, no, as iron and metal combined! "But… where is your sister?"  
"She's kept prison in the village down there…"  
"Prison!" Chip shouted.  
"Yes, and I can't do a thing about it! I'm nothing… I'm nothing!" Then Melody began to punch, as hard as she could manage it, in the ground.  
Then a soft growling noise could be heard from Sonic, Chip translated: "My friend here says, that were goanna get her for you!"  
Melody stopped punching the ground, and look up at Sonic. "You mean it?" Sonic nodded. "Thank… Thank you Sonic!" She then ran over to Sonic, and hugged him while crying, but this time it was tears of joy. "Thank you so much!"  
For the first time, Tails saw a smile on Sonics face, a smile of joy, hope and promise. _He means it… _Tails thought, as he began to laugh of this warming scene, there just showed how strong a bond between sisters could be.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4: The Prisoner

It was a bright, starry night to night. The full moon shined down lightly, and everything was in peace. The forest around the little village looked dark and scary, like if there was something washing the village from the shadows. Around the village there was a big wall, protecting the village from outsider and humans, and behind these walls, there walked guards, guarding the place from all the evil around it.  
"Give me break! Why are we guarding this village, if nothing ever happens to it?" Two guards were walking down the street, talking about what they could think of at the moment. This moment they talked about guarding a peacefully village. "I mean… what do we have that outsiders want?"  
"Haven't you heard the rumors?"  
"What rumors?"  
"That there is a madman; attacking villages with mobians living in them!"  
"No way!"  
"Is true! And he uses them for some kind of experiments… after what I have heard at least…"  
"Have you then heard this rumor? That there's a monster walking around in the forest?"  
"No, that's not true… Monsters don't exist! Plus, if you keep telling that rumor, then you only going to scare the villages?"  
"Yeah, maybe you right…? But you never know? I mean… this is Mobius after all!"  
Then the guards heard a howl, and then there could be heard guards shouting something like: 'Help!' or 'Get away from me!' The two guards there just had talked to getter sometime ago began to run over to their battling comrades. And what they saw was completely unexpected. A hairy beast, with fangs and claws, was fighting their comrades, pushing them away like if they were just the wind.  
"How did THAT get over the wall?"  
"How should I know?" Then the two guards began to attack the beast, they raised their swords, and slashed the beast on its arm. The beast cried a cry of pain, and then it looked evilly at the two guards that had just attacked it, and then it began barring is teeth. _Just hurry up Tails! _Sonic though, while he pushed the guards away from him. He didn't want to hurt them, but if they tried to kill, then he had to fight back. _Just hurry up!_

Tails was running around in the village, searching for the dungeon, where May should be keep prison. _Where is she? _Tails wasn't good at running at all… He had a bad stamina and wasn't fast at all! Even a five year old girl could run faster than him!  
Then he turned around a corner, and there it was! The police station he had been searching for, there was no mistake. It was a little house, with bars covering the windows. It was colored grey, and had a flat roof with bars surrounding it. _No mistaking! Is her!  
_Then Tails ran up to the door, and tried to open it. It was locked. Then I need to break in. If he could find a hairpin, then he could use it to break in, but no mobians used sues things. Only humans use them.  
"Who's there?" A girls' voice said. Tails looked around, but couldn't see anyone around him. "If you want to find me, then just look down, idiot!" Then Tails looked down, and saw a girl with, a human girl, with blond hair, and blue eyes. She was probably a prisoner, sins she was behind bars in the dungeon. "What are you doing here anyway?"  
"I'm here to save a girl named May, she is a big sister to the girl I meet named Melody!"  
"Wait! You know Melody? Where is she? I need to know!"  
"Wait, are you her sister?"  
"Yes! Please! You have to save me! She can walk around on her own any longer!"  
"Okay, but I can come in… Do you have a hairpin or something?"  
"Yes, I do have a hairpin, just wait a second and I will find it for you!" Then the girl disappeared and came back with a hairpin.  
"Thanks!" Tails said, as he took the hairpin. Then he unlocked the door, and walked down into the dungeon. "May, where are you?" He shouted, as he walked down the path.  
"Over here!" She shouted, and waved a hand to show Tails the way.  
Tails ran over to her, and unlocked the door and opened it for her. "There you go. Come on we have to hurry, or else is going to be my friend there is down here!"  
Tails didn't need to tell that twice, and they then ran out of the station, unseen by a living eye, and was before they knew out of the village.  
"Thank you, thank you so much!" May said, as she tried to catch her breath.  
"No problem…" Tails said. Then he inhaled a lot of air, and the howled. That was the sign he and Sonic had agreed to. That when Tails had fried May, he just had to howl, and then Sonic would stop fighting. It was also a sign to Chip and Melody that they know could come out from hiding.  
"Why you do that?" May asked.  
"It's a sign to my friend, that he know can come back, and promise me this, that you not going to scream when he arrives, okay?"  
"Okay… I think?"

Sonic was still in the village, trying to get away from the guards, he had heard the sign, but the guards was trying to kill him, and wouldn't let him get away. Sonic tried, as best as he could, not to harm the guards, but it was hard not to do, with these claws of his. _Well, I guess there is only one way out of this… _He though. Then he stretches his arm out, and grabs the wall, so that he went flying out of the village. Leaving the guards dumbfounded behind, thinking about the sign they had just seen.

Out in the forest, Chip and Melody had also heard the sign, and was getting ready to meet with the others. Chip used his amulet to light up their way, while Melody was humming a melody. They was the first one, of Sonic and them, their arrived the others.  
"Melody!" A girl voice said, as Chip and Melody stepped out in the light.  
"Big sister!" Melody cried, and ran over to the girl, who had just sit next to Tails, and hug the girl like if there was no tomorrow. "Big sister…"  
"You found her?" Chip asked, as he flew over beside Tails, and landed on his head.  
"Yes, of course I would find her! I promised her after all! By the way, have you seen Sonic around here?"  
"No, but he's probably on his way now…" As Chip had finished his sentence, Sonic stepped out of the forest; he looked wounded and very tired.  
"Sonic what happened to you?" Tails said, and ran up to him. There came a growl from him, and Chip translated: "The guards tried to kill; but I'm just glad you survived! I mean… We glad that you survived!" Then Sonic looked over at May and Melody, it looked like that she was trying to protect her sister from something. Then Sonic looked away, and walked into the forest again. "Not this again…" Chip whispered.  
"Big sister, why did you do that? Sonic was offering his life for you, you know?" Melody said.  
"I-I didn't know! But… how did you survive?"  
"A pink hedgehog gave me some of her food… I think, that she was called Amy…"  
"Wait! Did you just say Amy?"  
"Yes, why?"  
"Because I'm searching for her… and was she with someone else?"  
"Yes, she was traveling with a whole village!"  
"With way did they go?"  
"I think they were heading over to Sunshine Village…"  
There was silent for a moment. "Chip, we need to find Sonic, and then we going to Sunshine Village! 'Cause now I can finally find my friends."  
"Okay!" Chip said, and then flew off to find Sonic.  
"Tails, before you go, then please, tell Sonic that I'm sorry and that I'm glad that he saved me."  
"I promise you, that I'm going to that!"  
"Thanks, and goodbye Tails", then they took off and Tails walked into the forest to meet up with the others.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5: Fever

It had been two days since Tails, Sonic and Chip had left the village, where they had help a girl named Melody by saving her older sister named May, who had keep prison in the villages dungeon. But by doing that, Sonic was going to take a big risk, and by that he ended up badly injured, and now he had a high fever. He couldn't move and were very weak. It was hard for him to drink or eat. Tails didn't know what to do, there wasn't any water, village or city in the area they were in.  
"What are we going to do Chip? We can't go any further without Sonic, but he can't walk or drink, and were low on food and water, because we didn't get any supplies from the village! If we don't do something soon, then were going to die of hunger!" Tails cried out, as he had given Sonic some water. His injures was very bad; many of the cuts were either deep or there inflammation in them.  
"I don't know! I mean… you the one who has the brain!" Chip said, while he was eating a chocolate bar. "I think that the last thing we can do, is to wait and see what is going to happen…"  
"Yeah, you probably right there, but if we don't do something soon, then I think Sonic is going to get sick, and if that happens, then were in BIG trouble!"  
"What kind of trouble?"  
"Well, he could die… I guess…"  
"No! Sonic can't die! Sonic has a goal! Sonic is wants to kill Eggman!"  
"Wait what!"  
"Uhm… I said nothing…" Chip began to sweat.  
"Don't lie to me, Chip! You know that I have the brain here! You just said so yourself!"  
"Okay then Professor! Why can't you help Sonic then? If you are so smart, then why isn't he running around right now, on all fours, chasing a stick, which I have just thrown away then?"  
"You…!" That was the only word Tails could. Chip had won this altercation. _Why can't I do a thing! _Tails thought; and then he began punching a tree, as hard as he could. Chip, who had smiled over his victory, stopped smiling when he realized, how sad and angry he had made the young fox boy.  
"Tails stop, I didn't mean to say it…" Chip apologized, and laid one of his little hands on the fox shoulder. "Sonic is going to be okay, if we just work together. Plus, we have probably just waked him up, thanks to all of our shouting!"  
Tails stopped punching the tree, and look at his knuckles, which were covered with fresh blood, it could clearly been seen under his white gloves, as they slowly turned red. _I have to cover this, or else I'm just going to lure some kind of while animal to us!" _He thought, as he took some bandage out from his tail, he then took his gloves of, and began to cover his knuckles with bandage.  
"What are you doing young boy?" Tails got shock by an old man's voice, which was coming from behind his back.  
"Who are you?" Tails asked, as he turned around. Behind was there standing an old monkey, whit a long, braided bear. His fur was a light brown color, and his eyes were shut closed. He was wearing some kind of fabric, which covered his whole body; it had dark red color, and was decorated with gold threads. He had a staff of tree in his left hand.  
"Well… I can't tell you that, but you just call me the older", he said.  
" Who you talking to, Grandfather?" A little boy voice said. Then, jumping down from a tree, came another monkey, this one had just a dark brown fur, blue eyes and wasn't wearing any fabric or clothes like the older.  
"Well, just this young traveler here, my boy", he answered. "Well, young on, why are you out here all alone?" He then asked Tails.  
"I'm going to Sunshine Village, where my village is traveling to, since or village got burned down… And I'm not alone! Is just that one of my friends has a bad fever, he can't walk or drink, and he's badly injured…" answered Tails.  
"Well, I think I can help you then, I'm the healer from Jungle Village, but just like your village, ours got burn down to… My boy!" He then said, as he looked down at the younger monkey. "Go out and find your mother, and tell her that I need her help!"  
"Okay Grandfather!" The young monkey said, as he jumped up in a tree, and begins to jump from branch to branch.  
"Are you going to help me? But were from different villages?" Tails said, surprise by these words that the old man had just told him.  
"Well, a war is soon going to start, so we villagers are going to work together. G.U.N. is also going to be a part of this war."  
"How do you know?"  
"Well, is all because of HIM!"  
"Tails! We have a problem! Sonics fever is getting worse! We have to hurry!" Chip had just suddenly came flying out from a bush.  
"No, that can't be! I thought you took care of him?" Tails said, as he ran over to Chip.  
"Well, I guess that this Sonic is the sick one?" The older said. "But we need to wait until my daughter comes. I need her help if I'm going to success!" Just then the little monkey came back, and behind was there a white monkey, with long white hair, blue eyes and wearing a light blue, short dress.  
"Was the problem father?" She asked, and walked over besides him.  
"Well, these people needs help, and you came just in the right moment, now show us the way over to this friend of yours!"  
"Okay, but promise us first that you won't freak out when you see him, 'cause he is kind of monstrous…, but he is kind!" Tails said, as he held out a hand.  
"We promise!" The white monkey said, as she took Tails hand and shook it. "Now, show us the way!"  
Then they began running, jumping and flying over to the spot were Sonic was. When they arrived, the three monkish gasped at the sight of the hairy beast that was lying on the ground, wounded and sweaty. As they got closer to Sonic, they could hear and see, that he was taking deep breaths, and that he was digging his claws into the ground, like if he was in deep pain.  
"Well, my dear, listen carefully! I want you to relax the patient, while I'm healing his wounds! If don't do that, then I think his going to go berserks because of the pain!" The older said, as a yellow aura began to cover his hands. The white monkey did as her father said. She walked over to Sonics head, and began to stroke him on his forehead, and began to say relaxing words to him, like: 'Is goanna be okay' or 'it's all over soon.'  
Then the older laid his hands on Sonics chest, and after some time, the yellow aura began to cover Sonics body. Sonic was beginning to relax, and he slowly felled asleep again. Slowly Sonic wounds began to heal, when they were completely healed, the older took his hands of Sonics chest. Sonic did still have a fever, but not as much as before. Then the older made the yellow aura appear again, and laid a hand on Sonic forehead, but suddenly he screamed, and took his hands to his chest and look at it. It was covered with burn marks.  
"What just happened?" Asked Tails; as looked over at the elder, whose hand was hurt badly, but at least Sonics fever was gone.  
"Dark energy… He is one of them!" He said.  
"He's one of what?"  
"He's one of The Seven Dark Gaia Kids!"  
"He's one of what?"  
"The Seven Dark Gaia Kids! He is one of them! Those who is one of The Dark Gaia Kids, has some of Dark Gaias power inside of him!"  
"No way!"  
"I'm sorry, but is true, and that power wouldn't let me heal him fully, for some reason!"  
"Wait! Can't you explain it to me? What or who is Dark Gaia? And what has this to do with Sonic?"  
"Those questions I can't answer, but I know one person who can! Her name is Star, she lives in Starlight Village. She is one of The Seven Dark Gaia Kids; she can give you the answers. Well, see ya young ones, and take care!" Then the monkey trio left, and Tails was left behind, felt questions, that now he, Sonic and Chip, are going to get the answers to, by finding Star, who lives in Starlight Village!


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6: Starlight Village!

They had been walking for hours! Surrounded by dry ground, and there wasen't any trees or water in sight. Tails, Sonic and Chip, were right now heading their way over to Starlight Village, where they were going to search for Star, one of The Seven Dark Gaia Kids, just like Sonic. Tails, who had asked Sonic about these Dark Gaia Kids, made only Sonic confused and then gave Tails: What happened? Look. Tails then explained everything, and ended with an angry looking beast. Sonic had then made a growling noise, and Chip translated: "Sonic don't know what a Dark Gaia Kid is, so he wants to meet this Star person, who should be supposed to give him the answers!" So they had chained there location from Sunshine Village to Starlight Village.  
"Sonic, I didn't mean to make you angry! You asked for it, and I answered! You can't blame me…" Tails said, while he was walking besides Sonic. "But how can it be, that I have to walk, while Chip is lying on your back? I feel like, that my feet are going to crush sooner or later, and you're to blame!" Tails said, while pointing at Chip, who had fallen asleep on Sonics back.  
Sonic just look at Tails, since he couldn't answer him with words, and just sighed, and then grinned as a deep, smooth growling noise came from his throat.  
It took Tails some time, to realize that he was laughing. "Don't make fun of me! You can at least walk on all fours! That must be some kind of relaxing… Isn't it?" Tails crossed his arms. "You can probably run fast to, at least faster than me…"  
The grin on Sonics face, slowly disappeared, as he looked down into the ground. It was just like, that you could imagine a thundercloud over his head, raining down on him.  
"Did I say something wrong?" Tails asked, as he began to feel bad about Sonic. "I didn't mean to make you sad… I was upsets and jealous… Come on Sonic! You know I didn't mean it!" Sonic was still looking down, and the imaging nary thunder cloud got just bigger and greyer. Then Tails put his hand into one of Sonics quills, and took out one of Chips chocolate bars. "Want some chocolate?" He asked, just like Chip did it, that only made the cloud bigger. "Um, okay, never mind…" Then Tails put chocolate bar back into Sonics quill. "You know, we should make a pit stop at the next village or city even! Because we're very low on supplies…" Then the whole sky turned grey and it began to rain. _Great! My imagine nation has become reality! _Tails thought, as he looked up to sky. Tails look over at Sonic, who was also looking up into the sky, but quickly he began to look around the area, like if he were searching for something. Then his eyes spotted a tree, and before you could count to ten, Sonic was under the tree, taking deep breaths, as he looked out in the rain. Tails quickly joined him. "Why did you run all the way over here? Is just some rain", Tails asked, but he could see that Sonic deep I thoughts, thinking about something.  
"What you thinking about?" Sonic began blinking his eyes, and turned his head, so that he could see Tails.  
Sonic thought about how he should explain it to Tails, sins he couldn't talk. Then he began drawing in the ground. The first picture was of an ocean. The second picture was of a figure that looked like Sonic. The third was of a mouth breathing in air, with a big X over it. The last picture was of the same figure, wet and sitting by the beach, looking with fear in his eyes at the water.  
"So you're afraid of water, because you were close to drowning, once? I guess?" Tails said.  
Sonic nodded.  
"Who should have guessed? Huh?"  
Sonic just smiled, and crossed his arms.  
"Hey, guys! I can't breathe!" A voice said, coming from Sonics back.  
Sonic quickly reacted to this, and got quickly on his feet, and looked down at Chip who was breathing heavily for air. There came a growling noise from Sonic.  
"Sorry! Yeah you should be sorry! I was nearly dead because of you!" Shouted Chip, as he flew right in front of Sonics face, and looked at him with anger in his eyes.  
Some time past, and it had finally stopped raining. The ground was gooey, so much, that Tails was close to fall for over by slipping in the mud. Sonic, who had had enough of this, lifted Tails up, with one hand, onto his back, where he was sitting with Tails who had fallen asleep again. The winds force was very strong, so it made it hard to see. Sonic had mud all over his arms, belly, legs and face, but he didn't care.  
As the sky turned dark, they had arrived at a village. It had turned dark, so there was no one on the streets. So the trio walked into village and felt their jerry cans at the villages well. They found an apple tree, where they picked some of the apples. "We have to eat them now, or else they will just get rotted", Tails explained, and then gave Chip and Sonic an apple.  
As they were eating their apples, they walked out of the village, and began searching for a place where they could sleep. It took some time, but they found a place where there was a lake. The area was beginning to turn from ground to grass, and from rotten tress and deep holes mated from dried lakes, to forest and lakes all over the place. Sometime, they stopped up by a lake, where they would go fishing. Tails used his tails to fish with, and it worked some times. Then Sonic would kill the fish, and take all it organs out, and then they would grill over the fire.  
After two days of walking, they had finally reached their destination, Starlight Village. It was an outstanding village. The village houses were made of some kind of purple metal, and every house was on some kind of columns, where there was falling small waterfalls from. The village was lighted up by some kinds of stones, form as stars, which were all over the place. The village wasn't god protected, since it was made in a big hole.  
"Wow!" Tails and Chip said synchronized, as they looked down at the shiny village. "So this is Starlight Village? Is amazing! I have never seen anything like this!" Tails said.  
There came a growling noise from Sonic, Chip translated: "Tails, you and I, have to go into the village, and asked people about where we can find this Star person. When we have found the answer, we have to hurry up back here, and wait until it gets dark, so that we can go unseen into the village!"  
"Okay, got it! Let's go Chip!" Then Tails took Chips hand, and then ran into the village, while Sonic searched for a place to hide.

The village was huge, but there weren't many people outside their houses. Only a little handful where sitting outside, doing what they were suppose to do. Tails and Chip had asked an old couple, about where they could be able to find this Star person, but they weren't clearly sure about that.  
Then they asked some kids there were playing around, but they didn't know either. After an hour had past, they found a white cat, with yellow eyes, wearing a yellow skirt and black top, who were watering some of hers flowers.  
"Sorry miss, but can I ask you something?" Tails asked, as he walked up to the white cat.  
"Sure!" She answered.  
"Do you know where Star lives?" Asked Tails.  
"Of course I do that! I am Star! Star the Cat", she answered. "Do you need my help with something?" She asked.

"No, but a friend of ours does…" Tails answered.  
"Really, where is he?"  
"Well, you have to wait until nighttime, where all the villages are fast asleep, or else they just going to capture him or kill him even…"  
"Okay… That makes me a little uncomfortable…, but whatever! If he needs my help, I'll be glad to help!"  
"Really!"  
"Yeah! Now go out and tell your friend. I'm goanna wait for you until then, see ya!" Then Star walked into her house, and Chip and Tails ran back to Sonic, telling him about the good news. So now all they had to do, was wait.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7: Star the Cat:

It was nighttime, and the moon shined down on Starlight Village, where three shadows were walking on the streets. The only sound was from the small waterfalls, there glimpsed in the moonlight. The shadows then stopped, right in front of one of the houses, in Starlight Village, then, one of the shadows, walked up to the door and knocked on it.  
"Oh! Is you?" Star said, as she opened up the door. "I didn't think that you will come so soon! Some of the villagers aren't asleep yet!"  
"Don't worry about that! We were walking in the shadows, so that nobody could see us!" Tails said. "But, before you meet my friend, promise me that you won't freak out… Okay?"  
"Okay…, yeah whatever! Let me just see him already!"  
"Okay then! Sonic, you can come out now!" Shouted Tails, and out from the shadows, stepped Sonic out with Chip flying beside him.  
"I can't see was so creepy about him… His just like a plus toy…" Star said, as she crossed her arms. "I must say you kind of cute!"  
Sonic blushed a little by this, and then made a light growl, and as always, Chip translated it: "He says that you're not allowed to flirt with him!"  
"Oh, come on! I haven't talked with somebody for over five years! And now you guys showed up! Don't you then think that you treat me a little better?"  
"Wait! You haven't talked with anybody, in over five YEARS! How can that be?" Tails was shocked by this, how could something like that happen?  
"I can't tell you, not right here at least. But I will tell you about inside, so come on in already!" She pointed her thumb over her back, pointing at her house. Then she walked in. The trio followed her. As they stepped inside, they were left speechless. The floor was out of glass, and under it there was filled with water. The walls were purple, just like outside, and all the furniture was white or light purple, and on every wall, there was a shining star lightning the place up. "Do you like my house?" She said.  
"Yeah…, is very fancy!" Chip said.  
"I'm glad that you like it, since nobody ells have told me…"  
"And about that, why hasn't anybody been in your house or talked to you?" Tails asked, as he walked over to a chair and sad down.  
"That's an easy answer… Is because I'm one of The Seven Dark Gaia Kids… Your friend over there has probably tried it to, haven't you?" She said, looking over at Sonic. Sonic just looked away. "Just as I thought…"  
"Hey, old women! How do you know that Sonic is a Dark Gaia Kid?" Chip asked.  
"Well, I can just by looking at him, plus I can feel his Dark Gaia Energy… And you my friend…" She looked evilly at Chip. "I'm NOT old!"  
Chip, who got scared by this, quickly flew behind Sonic, and hid him inside Sonics quills.  
"And now, Fox Boy, do you mind if you leave? I want to talk to your friend, privately!"  
"Why?"  
"Just as I said! I want to talk to him privately!"  
"Okay… I think…"  
"No! You know!" Then she made some kind of wave sign, and then Tails was gone. Sonic glared evil at her. "Don't worry! He's still here, in my house, just up stairs, and there is a good explanation for why I send him away, 'cause no normal mobian is allowed to her about us, The Dark Gaia Kids! Your other friend stayed here, because he is the only one who understands you, and plus, I know who he is! Well, lest get started, first question!"  
Before Sonic said something, or in this cays growled, he took Chip out of his quill, and sad him down on the floor. Then he made a growling noise, this wasn't a question, but a word to Chip. Then he made another growl and Chip translated: "First question, my friend wants to know, what a Dark Gaia Kid is?"  
"That question is easy! You see, there are Seven Dark Gaia Kids, as you probably know, each of them comes from different villages, there haven't been a single human, who have been called a Dark Gaia Kid. Well, the villages, who have these Dark Gaia Kids, is: Starlight Village, Moonlight Village, Sunshine Village, Hedgehog Village, Knothole Village, Dragon Village and Gaia Village, and my guess is that you come from Hedgehog Village, don't you?" Sonic nodded a very slow and unsure nod. "Okay, well our purposed is to keep Dark Gaia in a deep sleep, if we lost or power or die, all seven of us, then Dark Gaia wake up, and split the world into pieces! But people are afraid of the Dark Gaias Power, with are inside of us, that's why they leave us alone, but whatever! When you know what your purpose in life is, then it doesn't matter! Not for me anyway…, next question!"  
There came a growling noise from Sonic, and Chip translated: "Do you get chosen to have Dark Gaia powers?"  
"Of course, is the village older who decides, who is going to have the power of Dark Gaia, sealed inside of her or him. If you just took some one without thinking about it, then the power may run out of control, and the person will turn into one of the Dark Gaia Minions, just stronger and different than the others. Is some kind of close to your cays, but you can still control over yourself, which means that it was forced out of you! How? I don't know…, that answer you must find yourself, next question!"  
Then the same happened again, Sonic growled, and Chip translated: "Who is Dark Gaia?"  
"That, I do not know… After what history says, he has only appeared two times, one was in the Gaia War, where Dark and Light Gaia where fighting against each other. The second appearing was in The Human War, where mobians and humans where fighting against each other. Both sides wanted to win, the mobians wanted to win so much, that they killed all of The Seven Dark Gaia Kids!"  
"No way!" Chip said.  
"No, it's true…"  
Then there came a growling noise from Sonic again, Chip translated: "Don't you think, that it's time to get Tails down here?"  
"Oh! I had completely forgotten him! Now give me just a second!" Then she made another wave sign, and then Tails came falling down from the ceiling.  
"Ahuu…" He said. Then he quickly came to relaxation. "Why did you do that? I've been sitting there, up stairs, for whole ten minutes! Do you even know that there are rats up there?" Tails asked.  
"I have my purposes!" Star answered, as she walked over to him. "What do you say, that if that you can forgive me, I'll give you a wish?"  
"You'll do that?"  
"Yes of course! So what do you want?"  
Tails looked over at Sonic, who already knew what he was going to wish for. "I want, to be able to understand what Sonic says! That is my wish!"  
"Well, I can't make you understand what he says, but I can make him able to speak to you, trough his mind!"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, and the good thing is, that he can communicated other people to, if he wished that they should be hearing what he says, or thinks, but before I do that, I need to know if that's fine with him!" She then looked over at Sonic. It took some time, before he answered, and the answer was yes. "Good then! This may hurt a bit, but it's all the pain worthy!" Stars hand got surrounded by a blazing, blue flame, as she walked over and placed her hand on Sonics forehead. There could be heard a big yelp from Sonic, like a little puppy would say it, as he stepped away from Star, walking into a dining table and some chairs. "That should do it, but it's only going to work after three days, so you still have some work to do, Chihuahua!"  
"Hey old lady, I'm not a Chihuahua!" Chip shouted, as he flew right into Stars face.  
"And I'm not an old lady!" Star shouted back, there was so much force from it, that Chip flew into a wall.  
_Oh, and Sonic! _Sonic looked around, trying to find out where the voice was coming from, only to find out that it was inside his brain. _Stop calling yourself Sonic the Hedgehog when you meet people! Call yourself something different, since you aren't a hedgehog any more, plus everyone thinks… that you are dead… So I'll give you a nickname, and that nickname is going to be Sonic the Werehog, do you understand, 'cause I'm not going to tell you twice!  
_Sonic nodded. Then, unexpected, an alarm clock began ringing, not one of those alarms clocks, that you have on your night table, but one of does who only rings when a village or city is under attack.  
"Hurry, we have to save the village!" Star shouted, as she ran out of the door, soon followed by Sonic, Tails and Chip, who was inside of Sonics quills, just eating one of his chocolate bars. 


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8: The Attack On Starlight Village!

As they stepped outside, Sonic, Tails, Chip and Star, they were shocked by what they saw! It was an army of battleships, and every one of those battleships, were marked with the sign that everyone feared today: The face of the Mad Man, Dr. Robotnik!  
"What's he doing here?" Star said.  
Sonic looked angry at the army, barring his teeth, as a snarling growl came from him. He's eyes was glaring with anger.  
Then out of the blue there came screen, showing the face of Dr. Robotnik. The same screen appeared all over the village. "_Ho ho!_" The Doctor laughed. "_So this is Starlight Village? I must say is pretty, but not for long!_"  
"Why have you come to our village?" A young male voice shouted.  
"_That's an easy question! I want the Dark Gaia Kid of this village, and if you don't tell where he or she is…, well then I'm going to blow this whole village up!_" Then Doctor laughed again. "_I'll give you ten minutes, and then let's see what happens!_" Then the screen disappeared.  
After the screen had disappeared, all the villages began to fear for their life. "What we're going to do? We can't just hand him over Star, but at the same time we can't let our village get blown up!" A women's voice said.  
"Isn't that simple? Just hand him over Star, and then were all free!" Another women's voice said.  
"No, we can't do that! Star is one of us!" A male voice said.  
"No! She's a monster!" The same women from before said.  
Star felt like she couldn't move, some of them wouldn't let the Doctor get her, but over the half of the villages wouldn't let their village down, and said that they had to hand her over. She bit herself in the lip. She felt so terrible, being called a monster… She wasn't a monster!  
Sonic had stopped growling, and had begun listening to all the voices around him. You could see his ears twisting back and forth to the sounds. This was one of the moments, where he wished he didn't have a god hearing sent. All those words: Monster, that thing and all the other words you would call a monster. Were the words Sonic had heard to many times before! _I've had enough! Why won't they just fight back?  
Because they weak… _It was Star who had read Sonics mind, thanks to her magic. _They afraid of dead and they loved their village so much… I understand them, but they also think that this is an excuse to get away from me… You know how it is.  
Yes…  
Sonic, I have feared that this would come, the next Gaia War. We have to tell all the other Dark Gaia Kids! I'll tell you more about it, after we have defeated that Fat Man!  
Why don't you call him Eggman? He hates that!  
Okay… I think.  
_ Then, the same screen from before, appeared again, and showed the ugly face of the Mad Man, Dr. Robotnik. "_So, have you decided it yet? I'm begin to get a little bored up here…_"  
A young male mobian raised his hand: "We have decided that-"  
"That were going to kick your butt!" Star shouted, as she and Sonic ran over to the army of flying battleships.  
"Wait! What are you doing guys?" Tails shouted, as he was left behind with Chip.  
"We're going to save the village! Tails, your mission is to evacuate every single of the villages out of the village!"  
"Okay!" Then he and Chip ran around the village, shouting that everyone should get out of the village.  
"_So you want it the hard way?_" The Doctor said, as the screen disappeared again. "Then let's do it the hard way!" The Doctor then pressed a bottom, and down from his battleships, came his robot army, ready to kill and destroy everything in their path.  
"Looks liked we got company!" Star shouted, as she and Sonic was reaching their goal. The first line attacked. They start shooting bullets at the two rebels, who were closing in. Star then used her magic, to make a shield around her and Sonic, so that no bullet could hit them. When they were out of ammo, she called back the shield. Then Sonic stretched out his arms, punching and clawing the robots to pieces.  
Then the next line of robots attacked, using a flamethrower as a weapon. Sonic, who was quickly to react, quickly grab Star around her belly, and then stretched out his arm to avoid the attacked. They landed on building, where it was easy for Star to hit the robots. She took in a deep breath, and then she blow out a cold breeze of air, freezing all of the robots on the spot.  
Then the next, and last, line came. They attacked with missiles, and had swords on their right arm. The first missiles got shoot, and they began flying directly at the two rebels, who quickly jumped out of the way, splitting them from each other. Then the next missiles got shoot, and this time heading for the villages. Star, who wouldn't let her village down, quickly made a shield over the villages to protect them. "Listen up, scrap metals! Nobody touches my village! I hope you heard that to, Eggman!"  
Tails, who heard Star shouting, got confused: _Okay… What's his name already? Sonic and Chip calls him Eggman, my village called him Mad Man, and in Starlight Village they call him Dr. Robotnik… What is it whit all those names!  
_Then Star made a big iceball of some sort in her hand, and then throws it at the robots, where it exploited into pieces, destroying half of the robots. Then Sonic stepped up by her side, as the shield over the villages disappeared. "Only the big guys left…" Star said, then she made a spear of ice, and throw it at one of the battleships, hitting it in the gas chamber, where it exploded itself and the other battleships. Only two left. "In one of those, we'll find Eggman... Let's go Sonic!" Then they jumped from building to building, until they were standing right under the first battleship. Then Star made an iceball and throws it at the battleship, so there appeared a hole. Then Sonic stretched out one of his arms, while holding the other around Star, as they flew into the battleship. The alarms were going off, and the whole ship was glowing red. They ran down the halls, only hoping to find the control room.  
After some time and many robot fights later, they found the control room, but no Eggman. They then put it on self-destruction, and quickly jumped out of the window, as the ship blew up behind their backs.  
Then one of Eggmans screens appeared. "_Impressive! You, Dark Gaia Kid, I must say you pretty strong, and your friend to, but you have only been lucky! Until know… _" Then the screen disappeared, and the last ship exploded.  
"Why he do that?" Star said, but then she gasped as she saw what was left behind. Some kind of robot dragon.  
"This is my latest creations! The Egg Wyvern!" The Doctor shouted.  
"You know Sonic, we should defiantly call him Eggman… He calls even his own creation something with Egg!" Star said.  
"Wait! Did you just call him Sonic?" The Doctor said. "And did you just call ME Eggman?"  
"Yes and yes!"  
"Nobody calls me for Eggman! There have only been three persons who have called me that! And none of those are alive! At least one of them…" Eggman smiled evilly. Sonic then barred his teeth, snarling at Eggmans words. "So even you know it, beast. That Sonic the Hedgehog, is no longer walking in the living? Well, he was my great nemesis, but some day they failed, and they end up dead! Killed by their nemesis!" Then the Doctor laughed again.  
Without a warning, Sonic suddenly jumped, and landed on the Egg Wyverns back where he began punching and scratching it.  
"What are you doing? This is just a prototype, if you want to know it! And it's always the villain who attacks first!" Eggman shouted.  
_I don't care! _A deep voice said in Eggmans head.  
Even Star heard it. _It's already working? But it should take three days before it worked!  
_Then Sonic throw a punch, with so much force that it left a big dent on the back of the Egg Wyvern. Then Sonic grab one of its wings, and tried to rip it of the Egg Wyverns body. But because of this, the Egg Wyvern couldn't hold itself floating, so it began falling to the ground.  
"Stop, if you rip it wing of, then were going to crash!" Eggman shouted, as he took himself to the head.  
_That's your problem, not mine! _The same voice, from before, said inside of Eggmans head.  
Then Sonic ripped of the wing, and then jumped of the Egg Wyvern, landing safely on the ground. But the Egg Wyvern was now falling faster than before, and Eggman was trying everything possible to make it fly again, but as he realized, that there was no way out of this, he just pressed a bottom, so that he could free himself from the Egg Wyvern.  
"That was amazing! And my mind speaker spell worked!" Star said, as she ran over to Sonic. "I must say that you pretty strong, but you are a Dark Gaia Kid, just like I am!"  
"Don't think you have won yet! I'm goanna get the power of Dark Gaia one day!" Eggman said, as he pointed a finger at the two heroes from his floating machine.  
_We'll just see about that, Egghead! _Sonic said.  
"How dare you call me that?"  
_Is because I'm not afraid of you! Not any longer! And I'll never be afraid again, 'cause I'm goanna bet ya'! You hear me!  
_"Yeah, I hear ya'… But don't get to cocky, or you are just going to end up, just like Sonic… DEAD!"  
_We'll find out, when we come to the final battle!  
_"Well then, I guess you're my new nemesis then? But, I've have to go now, farewell!" Then the Doctor took off, leaving behind a messed up village, and his new nemesis. Who was much more than he could think of…


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9: Stars Plan!

There we're flying smoke, from the destroyed buildings, in Starlight Village. Eggman had escaped, and left the village to its destiny. In the center of the village, were the heroes standing, looking up in the sky where the Doctor had flied of too. Then behind their backs, they began hearing clapping hands. They turned around, only to see the all the villages clapping at them, and in all these cheering mobians, stood Tails with Chip sitting on his head.  
"I can't believe it! You two defeated Mad Man, or Robotnik… or Eggman? What was his name anyway?" Tails joked.  
"Just call him Eggman… You must say that that's a good name for him!" Star said, as she walked over to Tails and Chip.  
The village looked a little skeptical on Sonic… He had saved the village, but he still looked like, that he could rip an arm or two off someone unlucky.  
"Listen up everyone! Don't look at Sonic like that! He has just saved our village! Show him some respect!" Star said, as she pointed over at Sonic, then at the villages. "Maybe he looks monstrous, but he has a kind heart… and a brave one to… Just like a hero…"  
The villages began whispering. Then a little mobian girl walked over to Sonic, and began to stroke the hair around one of his wrist. "He's fluffy!" She said, and hugged him around his arm. Sonic blushed a little of embarrassment, and then soon after, many other kids came up to him. They began stroking him, and saying sweet words like: 'Good doggy!' or just like the first one 'He's fluffy!"  
Tails, Chip and Star just giggled a little, as they saw all the kids gathering around Sonic, stroking him, hugging him and ridding on him to. "Tails, I have feared this day a long time…" Star suddenly said.  
"What day?" Tails asked.  
"The day, where no Dark Gaia Kid could live in peace any longer… We have to tell the other Dark Gaia Kids before is too late!"  
"But how are we going to do that?"  
"We have to travel, to Angel Island…"  
"Should you tell this to Sonic?"  
"Yes, but I'll tell him later…"  
"But why travel to Angel Island? Why don't we just travel to the villages and tell them?"  
"It's because all the villages elders are on Angel Island, and through the Chaos Emeralds, they can communicated to all the villages!"  
"Whoa!"  
"You see? That will be a lot faster, even do it will take five days of traveling, and then there's robbers, liars, thieves and scammers!"  
Then Sonic walked over to them. His hair was out of place and his six quills were pointing everywhere. Tails, Chip and Star, did whatever they could, to not laugh at Sonic. But then Chip burst out in laugher, and soon after Tails and Star followed. Sonic just growled, and began setting his quills back to place. "You-you should take a look at yourself Sonic! You look like a hedgehog!" Tails laughed. Sonic stopped his movements.  
_Oh no… _Star thought. She had only known Sonic for some hours, but she already knew witch village he was from, and who had been before he got transformed into that THING he now is. "Sonic… I'm going to travel with you, Tails and Chip, to Angel Island!" Star said.  
_Why? _He asked.  
_Stop speaking to me through mind! Tails don't know that you can do that already! You're just going to_ _scare him!  
But I thought that he couldn't hear me?  
It's lucky that he can't! Don't you remember what I told you? When you speak through mind, you can decide how many people are going to hear you, and you can't fully control that yet!  
Okay, I see… Then I'm going to be quiet for some time…  
Yes!  
_"Star, is something wrong?" Chip was flying in front of Stars face.  
"What? What do you mean? Of course I'm okay! Who do you think I am?"  
"Well, you just passed out for some reason…"  
"Oh… Well, let's just get a move on!" Then she began walking, heading to the east port. The others ran up beside her, and the villages began waving them goodbye.

Out in a dessert, there was laying a building mated out only of metal and iron, and on the side of it, there was a marking of an evil scientist face, Dr. Eggmans face to be correct. It was one of his many bases, and inside this base, he was watching the fight against The Dark Gaia Kid and his new nemesis, who he thought he had seen somewhere else… So he was sitting in front of his biggest screen, watching the fight over and over again.  
_He's fighting style is so similar to Sonics… But except of speed as a weapon, he uses his arms and strength… and the way he talked to me… It was defiantly Sonics style of talking to me, he was the, one out of the three, who only called me that stupid nickname Egghead! And his eyes have the same color as Sonics, but he couldn't be! I killed him!_ Eggman thought, he was begin to think, that this hairy beast, was his old nemesis Sonic the Hedgehog, but he wasn't sure…  
"Orbot! Cubot!" He shouted.  
Two small robots came, flying over to him. A red and round formed robot, whose name was Orobt, and a yellow and angular robot, whose name was Cubot. "You called sir?" Orbot said.  
Eggman turned around. "I want you to bring me Shadow… Shadow the Hedgehog, or as he wants to call himself, Shadow the Bounty Hunter!"  
"But sir, nobody has seen Shadow for ages!" Orbot said.  
"He does live up to his name, right?" Cubot said.  
"Yes, your right about that…, but I know where he is!"  
"Where?" Cubot and Orbot said synchronized.  
"He's hiding in Shadow City…"  
"A city! But he's a mobian, not human..." Cubot said.  
"That's because he thinks one step ahead…, he isn't like you, who does whatever comes to mind first!"  
"So, I guess you want us to tell or get Shadow here?" Orbot asked.  
"Yes, you're going to kidnap him… I want him to test my new nemesis… If he really is HIM, then he wouldn't hurt Shadow, and if he isn't HIM, then he would probably try to kill him…"  
"So you're going to give him a bounty?" Orbot asked.  
"Yes and a good kind of bounty…" Eggman smirked. If this new nemesis of his was HIM, then he could use that against him, or use his own speed against him.  
"But what about Silver, you could use him to?" Cubot asked.  
"No, Silver is a pothead… He doesn't even know what 1+1 is!"  
"Well, I don't know that even… Is it equaled with 5 or 11?"  
"You stupid… You know that… right?"  
"Sir, he's so stupid, that he doesn't even know what stupid means…" Orbot said.  
"I know that…" Eggman face palm himself, and then watched the video tape again and again…

It was getting dark in Shadow City. Everyone was heading home, so that they could rest and wake up to a brand new day. Except for the young, wild grownups, who wanted to party and get drunked. There was also another person awake…or a hedgehog rather. His name was Shadow the Hedgehog, The Ultimate Lifeform, or as he had called himself for the last five years, Shadow the Bounty Hunter. A life in loneliness, just like he wanted it…  
_Humans… Always cheering and happy, like if there was nothing wrong in this world… to even think that I promised to protect those fools! _Shadow thought. He didn't like humans, that had only been one human who he had liked, and her name was Maria Robotnik, cousin to Dr. Robotnik, who was trying to take over the Mobius. Maria had taken care of him, since he was a baby, giving him a home, and learned him everything he knew, but the she got shoot, and he was left alone again, until he meet Sonic and Silver.  
_It's funny… I haven't seen them in five years… I wonder what have happened to them? I already know, that Sonic is probably a traveler, but Silver… I can't see what he would turn out to be… Just a villager… yeah, probably…  
_Then Shadow began hearing screaming, he quickly took a glance down the street. He saw people running out of their houses, screaming for help. He then looked to his left, only to see some kind of machine that looked like a brain and half spider. It form was like a brain, but it had eight metal legs, that looked like a spiders, and eight red balls on the front of it.  
Shadow then used Chaos Control to teleport right in front of is, and then Chaos Speared its front legs. Then he teleported behind it, and Chaos Speared its back legs, so that it would get overbalance. The machine felled to the ground, and then there came a little explosion, so there started a fire.  
"Looks like that the Ultimate Lifeform is just as good as ever!" A metallic voice said.  
Shadow knew that voice to well. "Show yourself, Cubot, Orbot!" He shouted.  
Then out of the machine, came Cubot and Orbot. "Listen, we just want to talk to you." Orbot started. "Or… Dr. Robot-"  
"Don't you dare say his name!" Shadow had Chaos Controlled right in front of the two robots. "If you want to say something about him, while I'm here, then call him Eggman, just like the old days… right?"  
"Whatever you say, but he wants to talk to you!"  
"What it is about?"  
"It's a bounty that only you can do…"  
"Okay and what's the price?"  
"The price is well…, that is Maria Robotniks reborn!"  
Time stood still for some time for Shadow. "Show me to him!" He said, as he turned his hands into fists.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10: Ghost Village Part 1

After some hours of walking, our heroes found them self tired and exhausted. The sun was setting in the horizon, and there wasn't any village or city near them. They had bought a map, as soon as they got to a village, where Star had one heck of an auguring, with ended with a fight and a frozen village…  
"So, what are were going to do? Sleep in the open?" Chip asked, as he landed on Stars head, and looked at the map she was holding. "Chip is tired and needs more chocolate bars!"  
"Well I don't think that your friend over there doesn't want to buy you any chocolate bars… and there isn't any village or city near us… The nearest one is Black City, or as also gets called: Snake City; is two days travel from where we're standing!" Star answered, she had heard from Tails about their adventure, about Melody and May, The old healer, about her and Starlight Village and about Chips chocolate bars, he even told her what had happened to him and his village and his mother.  
"Okay… But Chip needs sugar at least…"  
"Yeah, Yeah…"  
"Star, are you sure that there isn't any village near us right now?" Tails asked.  
"Yeah, I'm sure of it… Why do you asked?"  
"'Cause Sonic is acting a little bit strange…" Tails looked over at Sonic, who was sniffing the air, and looking first to the right, then to the left.  
"He's probably just on his toes, 'cause as I told you, there is robbers, bandits and all that stuff around these areas, it doesn't surprise me that he's suspicious… Even dough, I do feel a strange feeling around these areas…"  
Then they set up came, it was near a flood, and it was surrounded by rocks, sand and trees. Star started a fireplace, while Tails and Chip sad at the lake fishing. Sonic was still looking around, trying to find out what kind of feeling, he had. Then Tails happily began shouting, as he holds out in front of him two fishes. "I caught them at the same time! Isn't that cool Sonic?" He said proudly.  
Sonic nodded, he wished that he could talk to Tails, even dough he could true mind, but Star had told him to keep it a secret, until she gave him permission to talk.  
"Sonic, you know what? I'm very excited, until the day you and I can finally have real conversations together, instead of Chip or Star always translating your words for me! Aren't you to?" He asked. His Tails twisted in the air, so that water was flying from them.  
Sonic nodded.  
"Okay, but… I have to give these two to Star, so that she can prepare them for us…" Then he ran over to Star, and handed her over the fishes.

It was now dark, everyone was asleep except for Sonic who were still awake. He had still the same feeling from earlier today… Then he decided to go for a walk, but then he caught up some kind of strange smell. He followed the smell, only to find, something you could only imagine, a whole ghost village, and that was even its name: Ghost Village a big sign said. _Star! _He shouted.

Star was awakened by someone shouting, and she already knew who had called for her, by the telling of an dark, warm and proud voice, it was Sonic. She looked around, only to see that he wasn't there. _Star! _He shouted again.  
_What is it now? And where are you? _She asked.  
_That I don't know, but I think you want to see this!  
What is it?  
First things first! Wake up the others, I'm going to run back to you and the others, actually I'm already on my way, and then I'm going to show you the way!  
Okay, see you!_ Then Star walked over to Tails. "Hey, beauty princess is time to wake up!"  
"Just give me a moment…" He mumbled, and turned around.  
Then she walked over to Chip, and held out a chocolate bar in front of his nose. "Chocolate!" He shouted, as he woke up, and quickly grabs the chocolate and flew up into a tree.  
Then she walked back to Tails, and began shook him. "Wake up!"  
"Wait! What? Are we under attack? Who is it? And where are they?" The fox said, as he jumped up, looking around in a fighting position.  
"No, where not under attack… Is Sonic, he has found something and he want to show it to us!" Then she began packing their stuff.  
"Okay…" Was the only thing Tails knew how to say, as he began help packing. Then out from the woods, came Sonic, very exhausted and with a tongue sticking out of his mouth, he was sweaty and had ran on all fours.

When they had all arrived, to the spot where Sonic a little had been, they where all paralyzed. Right in front of them, there was a whole ghost village. It was glowing a white, blue, grey color, and every window in the houses was shining yellow, and on the streets there was flying ghost, they didn't look like mobians, most likely humans, but they didn't have any feats and their teeth looked more like fangs. Some were chubby, other skinny.  
"Guys, I don't think we should be around here…" Chip said who were hiding in one of Tails' tails.  
"Come on! It'll be fun to explore it!" Star said, as she began walking. Soon after Sonic followed her, then Tails and Chip.  
_Star, I must say_ _that this is taking the cake, and a big one to… I don't think that we should be anywhere near that village!  
What ever! Where traveler! We live to explore!  
No, we're heroes, heading for Angel Island to save the other Dark Gaia Kids, by telling the elders about Eggmans plan!  
Sonic, don't you want to just have a little fun? Then this may be it, right?  
Okay then… fin!  
_Now, they were right in front of the village, and they had all of the ghost eyes watching them, as they walked deeper into the village. They could hear whispering all around them, at least Sonic could. They were afraid of them or him… They were all talking about him, him and him.  
"Is something wrong Sonic?" Tails asked.  
Sonic made a growling voice, and Chip translated: "Is because all of the ghosts are talking about him, like he is a monster, and they are afraid of him and us."  
"Hey listen up ghosts! Were friends, and were just curious about your village, because we haven't seen anything like this before!" Star shouted.  
Then the ghost began whispering again, and then two of the ghost cam flying over to them. One of them where chubby and had a butterfly sitting on its throat, the other one skinny with a scarf around its neck.  
"_We want to show you to our queen, and then she will make a decision"_, the chubby one said.  
_"But be careful about what you say, she has a very weak heart when it comes to feelings, just so your warned!"_ The skinny said. _"Now, this way traveler!"  
_Then the heroes followed the flying ghosts, until they came to a big mansion in the middle of the village.  
"I must say, that I had expected a castle and not a mansion, I mean… She is your queen right?"  
_"Yes, but our queen wants to be on the same scalar as us, her trustworthy, proud and experienced servants, and her friends!" _The chubby on said._  
_"Are you ALL her servants?" Tails asked.  
_"Yes, of course we are! Now, enough talk! Is time to meet the queen over all ghosts and Ghost Village, The Pink Ghost, the queen herself!" _The skinny one said, as the front doors opened.  
Inside, there were two big staircases, one to the right and one to the left, both leaning agents the wall. The wall was filled with pictures of pink ghost woman, who eyes where glowing blue. The floor was decorated with carpets, and in the floor there was glasses filled with fireflies, which were lilting up the whole room and in the middle of the room, there was a pink ghost girl, sitting in a big throne, and looked relaxed at her servants. _"Who are does quests of yours?" _She asked.  
_"These quests are traveler, and are just here on a visit, my queen!" _The skinny one answered.  
The ghost girl flew over to the heroes, looking ease one of them in the eyes. First Tails, who got a little uncomfortable. Then Chip who blinked with his eyes, because just like Tails he felt uncomfortable. Then she looked Sonic in the eyes, and blushed as her heart on the cheek were glowing a light pink color. Then she looked Star in the eyes, giving her and evil glare. _"I have decided…" _Silence in the room. _"That they all going to the dungeon, except for the big guy!" _She flew over besides Sonic, and blinked to him. Sonic swallowed, and looked over at his friends, searching for help, but only to find out that they were getting pushed down in the dungeon, then they were gone. _"Now, my love, now you and I are going to get married, and I promised you that you won't regret it! Not single bit!" _She kissed him on the cheek, and a pink heart appeared on his chin.  
_"The queen has decided!" _One of the servant ghost shouted, and quickly everyone began cheering and shouting.  
Sonic, who didn't know what was going on, tried to swipe of the mark on his cheek. _"Now, now, my love, I'm going to get ready. The marriage will start at midnight, so I hope you'll get ready!" _She said, and then she flew up stairs.  
The two ghosts, who had been the heroes guides, where heartbroken, that hairy beast had taken there be loving love away from them. _"What are we going to do?" _The chubby one asked.  
_"Isn't that obvious? We're going to get revenge!" _The skinny one said.  
_"But it looks like, that he doesn't want to get married with her…?"  
"Hm… your right about that… But then we just have to help him and his friends!"  
"How?"  
"We're going to make an escape plan to them, on that way, we help ourselves and them!"  
"You're a genius!" _The chubby one cheered.Then the ghost began cheering, and danced around, the other ghosts thought they were just about the queen's choice, but they were cheering about their plan.  
Sonic felt like he was drowning, he didn't want this. He had a mission to full fill; to stop Eggman and save the world. _I don't have time for this! _He thought, as he got dragged up to one of the quests rooms. 


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11: Ghost Village Part 2

"I can't believe it! We're caged up, and Sonic is going to marry that freaky ghost girl!" Shouted Star, she was trying, very hard, to break the chain around her ankle, even with her ice magic, but it didn't even make a scratch somehow…  
"Star, he isn't doing this of his free will…" Said Tails, he was brushing his Tails, with were filled with sand and dust from the unclean floor. "But is your fault that we're in this mess after all!"  
"Is that so? You could just have stayed back, listening to your-"  
"Yeah, but if I did, then you, all alone, would be trapped in this mess, without us knowing what kind of danger you were in!"  
"Your right about that, but at least I have powers that can help me out of this mess!"  
"But why haven't they helped us at all yet?"  
Star didn't know what to say as comeback, and Tails knew he had hit the spot, until she said: "But, as I said, at least I HAVE power! Do YOU know your power yet?" Star said, smiling as she knew that she now had the upper hand.  
"Guys, stop this all ready! There's no time for quarrels! We have to save Sonic, AND ourselves, but we can't do that, as long as you two are fighting each other, about who has the power and who not has!" Chip shouted, as he was getting irritated.  
There were silent for a moment; "You right… You totally right about that… Is just, my ice magic have never failed me before! Never! This is the first time!" Star said. "Take a good look!" She used her magic, to form a sword of ice in her hand, then she tried to cut the chain over, but it didn't leave a scratch. "You see?" She said.  
"The ghosts must be using some kind of magic to then? It would only make sense… but I can't see where they could have learned it… 'Cause if someone had learned them there magic, then we should have heard about the ghosts and Ghost Village, but it isn't on the map or in any book…" Tails said. "If I just could figure it out…"  
"Well, is clear to me! They have stolen it, that's it! This magic is stolen magic!" Star shouted.  
_"You wrong about that!" _It was one of the ghost guards, who had been listening to their conversation. _"This magic is made by our queen, The Pink Ghost! She was born with magic! Just like every other pink ghost through the ages!"  
_"She was born with magic? But that's impossible! You have to awaken your magic first! Then you have to go to a magic school, and at last you have to train, to make your magic stronger and stronger!" Star said.  
_"I'm just telling the truth, a servant would not betray or lie about his queen!"  
_"Can you please just go? I think we just want to be alone, me and my friends?" Tails asked.  
_"I think I can… But then I would betray my queen! I can't do that!"  
_"But, is because, that I'm also very thirsty, and I would like to ask you, if you could get me some water?"  
_"Of course I can do that! That isn't against the roles! I'll be right back!" _Then the guard flew off, leaving the prisoner all alone.  
"Okay Star, here's the plan! I want you, to use your magic to cut a hole in the roof, just a little one so that we can see out!"  
"Okay…" Star then made a little knife of ice, a very sharp one to, and used it to cut a hole in the roof, big enough to look through. "Finished!" She said.  
Then Tails looked into the hole, after what he could tell, they were under one of the mansions bedrooms. "Okay, is clear!" He said.  
Then Star made the hole bigger, and pushed the ghostly stone block to the side and crawled up. Then Chip flew up besides her, landing on her head. Then she put her hand down to Tails, so that she could help him up from the dungeon.  
_"Hey! What are you doing?" _It was the guard from before; he had just come back with a glass of water. _"That is against the rules!"_ He flew through the bars, and grabbed Tails around his tails, dragging him away from the others.  
"Tails!" Chip shouted.  
"Just go! I'll be fine, you have to save Sonic!" Tails shouted, as he tried to pull his tail out of the guard's hands.  
Star nodded. "Okay, let's go Chip!" She said, as she then took off, into the mansions hall.  
_I hope they find him… _Tails thought.

Sonic was sitting at a window, trying to break the chains around his wrists and ankles. They had chained and caged him up, after his several tries to get away from this place. It was close to midnight, and the wedding was taking place soon, and he did NOT want to get married with a ghost. _If I just could break these chains!_ He thought. He couldn't feel his fingers because of the cold. His hair was filled with frost, and he was beginning to get a cold.  
_"You aren't giving up yet? Are you?" _A voice asked. Sonic looked around, trying to figure out, where the voice had came from. _"You do remember me, I mean… us, right? Your two ghost buddies?" _Then out from the wall, came the two ghosts from before, who had showed them to the mansion. _"We're here to help you out, and there is no time for questions, because we have to get you out of this place!" _The chubby one said.  
_Why are you helping me? _Sonic asked.  
The two ghosts were shocked by this sudden voice in their heads, which belonged to Sonic. _"Who said that?" The skinny one said.  
It was me… Sonic _said, as he pointed up a finger._  
"Ho-how did you do that?"  
Magic?  
"Hey, how dare you make fun of us? We're here to save you, if you don't remember! Just speak like a normal person, okay?" The skinny one said.  
I wished I could, but this is my only way of communication, but if you want to hear growling noises, and alarm the whole mansion, then fine with me!  
"Okay, I see the point, but let's break these chains and get you and your friends out from here!" _The chubby one said. Then the ghost flew over to him, and took the chains of him with ease. _"Now let's go!" _Then the ghosts flew through the door and unlocked it. _"Now, let's find your friends!" _

Star and Chip were running down the hallway, trying to outrun the guards there were after her. Her magic didn't have any effect on them, and she was beginning to get tired of running. _The last thing I could do, is to make a wall of ice around us, so that they can't touch us, but they will just go right through it, since they are ghost… I can't use my magic power against them, and I'm defiantly not going to use my Dark Gaia power against them, since I'm too exhausted to use them, and then it would just take control over me… _Star thought.  
Then there appeared two guards right in front of her. _"Now we have you!" _One of them said.  
Star just used her magic, to make an ice ball, and threw at the wall beside her to make hole, and ran through it. "Try again!" She shouted.  
_"After her!" _The guards shouted.  
_Man, I wished I could use my Dark Gaia Magic, is probably the only thing that can hit them, because that would also explain why they were afraid of Sonic, because his whole body is filled with Dark Gaia Energy. _Star thought. Then she tripped, landing with her face to the ground.  
_"Now we have her!" _The guards said, as they got closer and closer… But then they stopped, as a snarling could be heard. Star looked up, only to see Sonic down the hall, standing on all fours barring his teethes at the ghost guards.  
_Get away from her! _He snarled.  
The guards were afraid and shocked, but they wouldn't let their queen down, so they got ready to attack. They were both waiting, Sonic and the guards, to who should make the first move. Then, a very stupid, ghost attacked, raising his spear and threw it at Sonic, who grab it like it was nothing, and splinted it into two pieces with one hand. Then he threw it away, raised himself up, so that he was now standing on two legs, and stretched his arm out, hitting two guards with one punch.  
_He hit them! My expectations were truth! They can only get hit by Dark Gaia Energy or Dark Gaia Magic!_ Star thought.  
_Who's next? _Sonic said, getting ready for the next punch.  
The guards, who had seen what had happened to their comrades, quickly turned around and flew away, screaming…  
"Thank you Sonic, but how did you-"  
_There's no time for that, where's Tails? _He asked.  
"He's still in the dungeon, he didn't get out in time and is now trapped, again…"  
_Show me the way!  
"Hey, don't forget us!" _The chubby ghost said, as he and his partner cam flying over besides Sonic. "We helped you after all!"  
_Okay… But what if your queen finds out?  
"Yeah, we can't go with you any more, or else the queen is going to abandon us, and we don't want that… So see you later!" _The skinny one said, and then the two ghosts flew through the floor, disappearing with no trace or sound.  
"Okay…" Chip said. "I wished I could do that to!"  
"In your dreams!" Star said.  
_Guys! Show me the way already!  
_"Which way?" Chip asked.  
_To Tails!  
_"Oh, this way!" Star said, pointing in one direction.  
_Then let's go! _And they began running down the hall.

Down in the dungeon, Tails was trying to make an escape plan, but it wasn't easy. He didn't have Chip or Star as his sides right now, but he had at least bored the guard to sleep. _If I just knew what my power is… _He thought, but then he remembered what his mother had told him:  
_'Tails, do you know why you born with two tails?"  
_ _'No, I don't!'  
'Is the gift of the family, to fly! If you learn to use it, then you can fly around as much as you want to!'  
'Really?"  
'Would I lie to you?"  
'No you wouldn't…'  
'Then go out, play with your friends, and find that power of yours!'  
'I'll do mother!'  
_"The power to fly…" He mumbled. He looked at his two tails, then at the hole Star had mated, and now he had an escape plan. If his mother's words were truth, then he should be able to fly out from here. He twisted his two tails together, and before he knew, he was flying. He was filled with happiness, this was so much fun! But he couldn't cheer right now; he had to get out of here. So he flew out of the hole, and landed in the bedroom. _Time to find the others! _He thought, as he opened the door to the hall way.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12: Ghost Village Part 3

He did! He had found his power! Tails was more than happy, when he ran down the hallway. He couldn't wait to show it to the others, and then say: "Right in your face!" to Star. He couldn't stop giggling a little, and that made him afraid that the ghosts would hear him. Then he turned around a corner and stopped. He could see the pink ghost girl, and beside her were there three guards.  
_"Find him! I don't one more failure, I want him! Him! Him! Him!" _She shouted, and pointed down the hall way. You could see the door in front of her was wide open, and there was a long chain on the floor in front of it. _"I also want you, to find out how he escaped! And fast! No failures this time, I can't accept that!" _Then she flew off, down into the floor, leaving the three guards behind. It took them some time to react, but they quickly started dealing out the rolls out, about who told the other guards, and which one was going to find out, how the chosen and the prisoners, had escaped. Then they flew off.  
"So Sonics has also escaped?" Tails whispered. _I have to find him quickly, and then we can get out of this place!_ Then he ran down the hallway, hoping to see a glimpse, at least of one of his friends.

Sonic were sniffing in the air, trying to locate Tails. They had just been in the dungeon, but Tails was nowhere to be seen, and they had to punch the guard out, before he alarmed about where they were, and that the 'chosen' and the prisoners had escaped. Sonic had also tried to see if he could get this mark of his cheek, the pink heart that had appeared when he got kissed by the pink ghost girl.  
"Got anything?" Star asked.  
_No_, he said as he shook his head.  
"But I don't get it! Where and why would they remove him? They do know that we have escaped… so it could be a trap! Or else Tails have just gowned wings and flew out of the dungeon!" Star said.  
"That would be cool!" Chip said.  
_But already have wings! _Sonic said.  
"Oh… yeah, that's right…"  
Then Sonic picked up a sense, and he began sniffing in the air again. _I've pick something up! _He shouted. _And I think its Tails!_  
"Good going boy!" Star shouted. "Lead the way!" And they began running down the hallway.

Tails was tired, not because he was exhaustion, but because he hadn't got so much sleep. He felt like he could collapse any second now. He had to stand still for a second, he gave himself a slap in the face, but it didn't work, especially since he weren't that strong at all. _Man, where are you guys? _He thought.  
"Tails!" He heard someone shout. He turned around, only to see his friends running up to him, all three of them. "Man I'm glad to see your okay!" Star said, and put her hands in Tails'. "But how did you escape?"  
"I found my power!" He said, happily that he could finally share it with someone.  
The heroes happy uniting was soon spoiled by the guards. _"Over here!" _A guard shouted.  
Sonic looked behind him, snarling at the guards, trying to scare them off, it didn't work. He got ready in a fighting position, ready to make the first move.  
"There's no time for that, Sonic! We have to run now, or else they just going to capture you!" Star said, but he didn't listen. Instead he punched hard in the floor, making a big hole since the floor collapsed of his muscles strength, roaring at the same time. The guards stopped, by the fear of his power, and turned around, so that they could be the first one to get out of this place.  
"Wow… That ended well… I think you are going to get written down in Ghost Villages story bock, don't you think?" Star joked, and clapped him on the back, now lest get out of here!"

"_What! You failed me? How can you just run away, when you have him right in your sight? And now, now my house is broken! How could you let something like this happen?" _The pink ghost girl, were no longer pink, but completely red of anger. _"I thought I couldn't wish for better guards, but now all I see is cowards, big, frighten cowards!" _She shouted.  
_"I'm sorry! We're all sorry! But he is just so strong; we don't have a chance against him! And he's also one of The Seven Dark Gaia Kids! So he's actually able to hit us!" _A guard, while he was kneeling in front of his queen.  
_"I don't care! I have chosen him, and if he don't want this, then it's his problem, not mine!"  
"But my queen-"  
"No, now go' out and find, before dawn, and don't let him escape this time! And if anybody runes away, then there abated from my village forever!" _She didn't have to say that twice, because after her last words, there was no ghost or guard in sight. _"Why? Why can't they just capture him and bring him to me? Is just simple and still they failing me! Why mother, why can't they do it?" _She looked over at one of the pictures, where there was sitting a pink ghost girl, there looked closed the same as her, her hair was just longer and was laying flat on her head, she had a brave and loved glance in the eyes.  
_"Because, just as you said, he doesn't love you…" _A voice whispered. The ghost girl looked around, but she was all alone. _"You can't just make people love you, by saying that they shall, but you make them love you, if you nice and sweet against them, and not a diva and a very cold heart!" _ Then the voice disappeared, leaving the ghost girl with second thoughts.  
_Should I let him go?_

Sonic, Tails, Chip and Star, were close to get of the building, but where soon stopped by all the guards in the whole mansion. Some had spears, others had swords and shields, and some had a bow and arrows. Sonic snared, and barred his teeth at the many guards, baking slowly away from them. The same did his friends, except for the 'baring your teeth' part. Then they got trapped in a corner.  
_"We got them!" _A guard shouted, and they all began cheering, as they flew over to the heroes, putting them in chains. They began to drag Tails, Chip and Star away, but they had to be at least twenty guards to remove Sonic just a little, since he were still fighting back. He growled and snarled, and tried to get the chains of off his hand. _"Take it easy big guy! The wedding will soon be over, and your friends will be there to see it!" _A guard said, and gave a hard jerk in the chain he was holding, which were linked to Sonics left leg, so he felt over, landing on his chained big hands, so he lost his breath.  
"Sonic!" Tails shouted.  
_Don't worry body… don't worry… _He thought, as he tried to catch his breath.  
_"Stop!" _All the guards froze, they knew where and who this voice belonged to. They looked down the hallway, only to see their beloved queen, standing there with her arms crossed.  
_"My queen, we got them! Now we can get ready for the wedding!" _One of the guards cheered.  
It took some time, before the queen answered: _"I don't want the marriage any longer, not with him!" _All the guards gasp, and Sonic felt a big relief. _"He doesn't love my, and I don't love him, it wouldn't be fun for any of us to get married with the other one. So, break their chains, and let them go!" _The guards did as she said, and flew away from the hallway, giving the heroes some space. The pink ghost girl flew over to Sonic. _"I'm sorry for what I've done, so as my excuse, I'm going to remove the mark on your cheek." _Then she kissed Sonic on the mark, which she had given him, when she kissed him for the first time, and had chosen him to be her lover. _"Now go, before I change my mind!" _Then she flew into the nearest room, as she passed through a wall.  
"That was… unexpected…" Star said.  
"Yeah, but now we had to get out of here!" Tails said.  
The heroes ran out of the hallway, ending at the throne room, which their crazy nightly adventure had begun, and ran out to an orange sky. The sun was coming up. "Man, thanks to that girl, where now a nights rest away from Angel Island!" Star said.  
"That is irritating, but at least we got out from that place…" Tails said, as he yawned. "And I really need some sleep now…"  
The others agreed, and they walked out the village, they turned around to look at it for a last time, but it had disappeared. "I'm not goanna to read any horror stories for a long time now!" Chip said, as he landed on Sonics head.  
"Me either…" Tails said.  
"Now, let us rest some time, and then we can travel at nighttime for now on, plus I think that is the best for you to, right Sonic?" Star said.  
He nodded.  
"Lest head back to where we were last night, and sleep there and get some supplies, since they took all our stuff back then, and don't worry I do still have the map!" Star said, as she folded out the map. "Now let's head back!"

"I see you came…" Eggman said, he was sitting in front of one of his many screens, making a new design for a new robot. "I geese you really LOVED Maria, didn't you?" He turned around, while setting on his chair  
"Save the sweet talking for later! You said you would bring Maria back to me!" Shadow said, crossing his arms.  
"Yes I did, but only if you did something for me, in return!" Eggman smiled. "I want you to take a got look at this video tape, of my last fight, and I want you to take a close attention to the hairy guy." Then Eggman started the tape, where he was fighting against The Dark Gaia of Starlight Village and his new rival.  
Shadow looked very close and serious at the fighting scene, where he saw a hairy and monstrous beast fighting Eggmans Egg Wyvern. "What is that?" He asked.  
"My new rival, but I'm beginning to think, that he isn't my new rival, but my old rival", the Doctor smiled, as he saw the surprised look on Shadows face.  
"You mean that that is Sonic? That's impossible! You killed him!" Shadow shouted, as he remembered the day he heard villages whispering about Sonics dead! He didn't believe it at first, but after two years he stopped believing that Sonic was still alive somewhere. "You killed, anyone knows it!"  
"How many times have you stupid Hedgehogs been close to dead, and still you survive?" The doctor said. "Many times yeah, so it is possible that he's alive, just in an evil beast form, and here is what I want from you! I want you to hunt him down, and then I want you to fight him. If he tries to kill you, then he isn't Sonic, and if he doesn't try to kill you, then he IS Sonic! And your reword is Marias reborn! You want that, don't you?"  
Shadow closed his eyes, trying to think about the situation he was in. If that was Sonic, then how had he ended up like this? And could the Doctor really bring Maria back to life? And why would the Doctor find out, if it were Sonic or not? And was Silver involved in this to? He had to find out. "I say yes Doctor, but only this one time!" And then they shook hands.


	13. Chapter 13

True Friendship Ch 13: Black City

"Aren't we there yet?" Tail, Sonic and Star, was getting insane of Chips lame question, he use every single minute! Every Single Minute!  
"Can't you just shut up, for one single minute!" Star Shouted, it didn't sound like a question, but more like an order.  
"What? I just want to know when we get there, I mean... It has been two days… or nights already! So I don't understand, why haven't we seen a village yet?" Chip asked.  
"Because where not heading for a village, but a city, Black City to be correct!" Star answered him, but you didn't listen, since you were to busy with your chocolate bar!" She smirked.  
"Both of you just shut up!" Tails shouted, as he was getting tired of them. They had probably already woken a whole village up by now, that's how loud they shouted.  
"So, now you want to be a part of it to, Tails?" Said Star, and turned her head around so that she could give him an evil glare.  
"What's your problem? I just asked if you two could-"  
"Then, you should have asked nicely! Shouldn't you? I don't think your Mama would be that happy, if asked someone to-"  
"How dare you use my mother that way? How dare you even to talk about her?" Tails couldn't believe that she just used his mother like that! It was so rude and mean!  
"Cry baby!"  
"Grandmothers kitty cat!"  
"Two tailed rat!"  
"Big foot!"  
"Oh guys, this is going out of hand…" Chip said, as he tried to stop there little conversation. I the background, Sonic was getting more and more irritating, by all there talk about, who's what, and who's best! This was actually the third time! First time, was when Tails showed them that he could fly, and Star had said she wasn't impressed. Second time, was when they were eating, stile angry at each other, and began fighting over the last fish. Third time, well that's right now.  
_Stop this already! You are acting like children right now! _Shouted Sonic, as he felt like he could punch any minute now, which feeling he killed by digging his claws into the ground.  
They stopped, and looked over at Sonic. "Did you just say that?" Tails asked, as he looked over at his friend. "If you just did, then that means your spell is finally working!" Tails said happily, while looking over at Star. "Now we can finally communicate together! No Chip or Star to translate for us now…" He looked evilly at Star.  
"Don't give me that look!" She warned.  
"I do what I-"  
_Stop it already! My ears a bleeding from all of your shouting! It isn't easy to have this hearing sense of mine, just so you now it! _Sonic walked up to them, putting his hands over their mouth, so that they couldn't speak, but just mumble.  
"Well, I've stopped", Chip said, as he landed on Sonics back, between his back spines.  
_Just be glad for that, if you were in their shoes, then I would probably smother you! Don't you think?  
_"Mm… yeah… He, he… But you wouldn't do that?"  
_No, not on purpose at least.  
Cant… breath! Star said, to Sonic, through her mind.  
Oh! Sorry… _Sonic took his hands away from their mouth. Star and Tails landed on the ground, gasping for air.  
"Don't... Don't do that again…!" Star said, as she caught her breath again.  
_I'm sorry! I've already told you that! And now, don't you dare start a fight with me!  
_Star was going to say something, but closed her mouth as she knew that he meant it. "I'm sorry…" She then said.  
"No, we're sorry…" Tails said. "But it's so cool that you can finally talk! Is like the best present ever! Which means you can tell me how you ended up like this! If you want to… that is?" Tails asked.  
Sonic looked down. _I can't tell you that, at least not now…  
_"Okay…"  
"Hey, are you three coming or what? We don't have all night, you know!" Star said, she had already begun walking, and was long ahead of them. "You can chat on the way, plus we should be there soon!"  
"Hey, you can't just walk off like that!" Tails shouted, as he and Sonic ran up to her.  
"Well, I don't care…"  
_You don't care about anything, you wouldn't even let me speak to Tails when I already-  
_"Sonic, you now he is right-"  
"Wait, you could already talk, how many days ago?" Tails asked.  
_Three days ago, but for some reason, Mrs. Kitty here wouldn't let me tell you!  
_"Is that true, Star?" Tails asked, and looked over at Star, who had to swallow some saliva in her mouth. "Can you explain yourself?"  
"I-I was just… making sure you didn't get heartbroken…, because I told that it would take three days for the spell to-to work…" She answered.  
"For someone with a tough mouth you really bad at lying, you now that right?" Tails asked, crossing his arms.  
Star was silent for a moment. "I was jalousie, okay? It took me three days to make the spell work, him it only took a couple of minutes… It took my master only one day, and the master before my master it only took one night, which was only making me more jealous. I thought that it would take just as much time for him, because he was a Dark Gaia Kid to… Because the Dark Gaia Energy is afraid of new power and strange power, so it scares them away. "  
Tails remembered the day, where Sonic had a strong fever, and there came a old monkey healer to them, who healed Sonics wounds, but when he was going to cure his fever, he jumped back, looking with fear and Sonic, and began blabbering about The Seven Dark Gaia Kids, and ran off with his daughter and grandson.  
"When you spell worked perfectly, after these minutes, I wanted to make sure that nobody knew of it, so I made you believe that it would be best for Tails not to know… But you still used it, you were just talking to other person, while making sure that, the only one who didn't hear it, was Tails… I'm sorry, but this is also the best opportunity to tell you guys, that I will be leaving you soon…"  
_You going to leave us, but why? _Sonic asked.  
"Because I knew right from the start, that I did something wrong! As soon as we get to Angel Island, I will be leaving you, and isn't just because of that! Is also because, that if Eggman finds us, then he can kill two birds with one stone! He would have both you and me Sonic, just like he wants it, and we can't take that risk! I'm not going to make that happen! Even do, I don't think, that he knows that your Dark Gaia Kid, or else he would have said it at or fight against him, but still! I can't take that risk!"  
"Star…" Tails tried to say something, but Stars words had made him speechless.  
"I'm really sorry, but it's the right thing to do… and plus, Eggman is probably going for the Chaos Emeralds, sooner or later, so there has to be someone, who can protect them…"  
_Do as you wish, we're not going to stop you… _Sonic said. _What you saying is true, but I can't believe you lied to me! So if protecting the Emeralds make you feel better…, then just do it, but we're still coming with!  
_ "Didn't you listen throughout my whole speech? I wanted you to come with me, just the last way before goodbye, but if Eggman captures both of us, then we're probably going to meet again, in Eggmans dungeon, in his underwater base!" Star said, laying a little at the last word: Underwater base.  
_Water… _Sonic said, while feeling a cold chill down his spine.  
They walked for some time, until Star shouted: "So guys, here it is, Black City!"  
The heroes looked over at the city. It was of course back, and was made on the side of some mountains. Some of the windows was glowing a light blue color, and the same did the street lamps, and if you wanted to go from house to house, then they used something that looked like elevators. Under the houses, at the foot of the mountains, there was a black palace, it looked dark and abandoned, it was surrounded by water, and the only way over to it, was by using an elevator that looked like one of the elevators from the city. On the top of the mountains there was a black lighthouse, which shined blue instead of yellow, which told them that this city was actually living by fishing, or at least that there was water behind the mountains.  
"Wow!" Chip said, as he looked at the black city. "I didn't think that it would be one the side of a mountain!"  
"Mountain_s _actually, and that's it actually why it's also called Snake City, because is build on the side of the East Mountains. Pretty cool if you ask me!" Tails said.  
"How do you know something like that?" Star asked.  
"That's an easy question! I'm a genius! I've studied many things! I also know that the East Mountains is made by three big underground volcanoes! Isn't that cool?"  
"Just as long they don't erupt…" Star said, while she imagine the city getting covered in lava, and the mountains falling apart, reviling the sea it keep hiding.  
"That has happened one time before, but that eruption what was made the mountains, so if it erupts again, it would actually make the mountains hire! Is a cool defense for the city, because is actually getting bigger from the bottom, which makes the city getting hire up!"  
_I just think we should stop talking about volcanoes and eruptions for now, and just find a place to rest… But I don't think that the city would be to happy, if a beast walked into their city, walking in to a hotel, where they call the police or even worse: G.U.N, and then you guys wouldn't see me again! _Sonic said.  
"Don't worry, I do have a plan! Me, Tails and Chip will walk into the city, and find a not to expensive hotel. Then we'll send Chip out to find you, since you going to stay in the forest until nightfall, and then he will show you which hotel we pick. That's a master plan if you ask me!" Star said proud.  
_You now, if you just need some rings you can just ask me… I do come from Hedgehog Village, you know!  
_"You come from Hedgehog Village, but how?" Tails asked "And if you do, then that means you rich on rings, since your village is the one who's making them!" Tails said.  
_No time for that, is going to be morning soon, I'll tell you when I meet you at the hotel… Maybe even everything about me, if I fell like it. _Sonic answered.  
"I'm sorry, but there is no time for that, because then we have to get some sleep, and then the next day, get a boat, so that we can sail over to Angel Island!" Star said.  
_Sail? But sailing is equal water, and I can't swim and I HATE water! I'm not going anywhere near a boat!  
_ "But you have to! Now let's go guys!" Star said, and they walked into the city, while Sonic sat down under a tree, so that no travelers could see him and get freaked out, closed his eyes and felt a big relief of being alone for some time, since his ears where still hurt a little, after all there shouting.

Shadow was sitting on the branch of a tree, washing as Sonic, which Eggman thought who he was, friends walked away from him, while he walked into forest and sat down under a tree. _Now, I hope you are prepared, monster, because soon you going to meet your biggest challenge yet! _Shadow smirked, this would be easy, and when this was over, he would have Maria by his side, one way or another…


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14: Beast VS Hunter!

Shadow didn't know what to do actually, because, by now, he would probably already killed his victim and get the prize or bounty he deserved, but Eggman had said, that he needed to fight this beast, to find out if it were Sonic or not?  
_"Have you found him yet?" _It was Eggmans voice. Before Shadow left Eggmans base, he got some kind of headphone he could put onto his ear, with a microphone so that he could contact the Doctor, just in case that he ended up in trouble.  
"Yes, I have, but I can't see how this can be Sonic…" Shadow had now Sonic, since the time he came to Hedgehog Village. He and Silver were the first ones to take him in, and they ended up making a trio, which got world famous in Mobius, to fans and villains, but after a fight against someone called Mephiles, they split up. Sonic became a traveler, so that he could see whole Mobius. He, himself, became a bounty hunter, so that he could still fight the evil, as he had promised Maria. He didn't know what ended up with Silver, maybe stayed at the village, or became a traveler to? And now when Shadow looked at this beast, he couldn't see any resembles to Sonic._  
"Then why haven't you attacked him yet?" _Eggman shouted, so it gave Shadow a little headache.  
"1: Because he's asleep, 2: BECAUSE YOU GAVE ME A FREAKING HEADACHE!" Shadow shouted back.  
_"Okay, sorry about the headache, but why haven't you attacked him yet? Cause if it is Sonic, then he can sleep up to twelve hours, and you know that! So just do something that can wake him up!"  
_ "Okay then idiot…" Shadow mumbled as he turned off the headphone. Then he took a quick glance at the beast surroundings, and then he throw of a Chaos Spear, hitting the branch over the beast head, which landed on his head, making him wake up. "I hope you're ready, Monster, because I'm going to fight you!" Shadow waited until the beast reacted, and when it looked at him, he had to swallow, because the beast eyes had the same color as Sonics.  
Sonic couldn't believe what he was seeing, on one of the braches, only a few meters away from him, was Shadow standing, and he had just shouted at him, calling him a monster. _He must have gotten a bounty on me, or else he wouldn't be here… _Sonic thought. _But I can't fight him… Not in this form at least or else I would have loved to! But I guess I have to try! _Then Sonic got ready in his fighting position, ready to throw the first punch. If he knew Shadow, then he would go for the first move or wait until the right moment, and if he waited for the right moment, then he could just stand there for hours, waiting for the opponents' strike.  
_Fight me, Shadow! _Sonic shouted, as he makes the first move. He threw ofhis right arm, heading for Shadows stomach. Sonic could clearly see a surprise glimpse in Shadows eyes, probably from Sonic shouting to him through his mind, and also from the stretching arm there was coming towards him. But as Sonic had thought, Shadow was quickly to react, so he jumped on to his arm, gliding down it as he mated a Chaos Spear in his left arm. Sonic tried to shake him of, by un-stretching his arm back on place, which mated Shadow falling over, landing on the ground, but he still throw off the Chaos Spear, scratching Sonic on his shoulder. He lost focus for a second, which were all Shadow needed, to kick him in the face, sending him right into a tree, making it crack a little.  
"How do you now my name?" Shadow asked, as he walked up closer to him.  
_Why shouldn't I? _Sonic said, as he raised himself up, standing all on fours. _You are world famous after all…  
_"No bounty hunter is world famous! We live in the shadows, waiting for a new victim to hunt. So answer me clearly! Where do you know my name from?"  
_You don't recognize me, not at all… _Then Sonic began swaying his arms around him, trying to scratch Shadow all over his body. But as always, Shadow was quick on his toes, and could easy dodge every move. Then he Chaos Controlled behind Sonic, punching him on the back head through all his quills and Chips chocolate bars.  
"Chocolate…?" Shadow said, as he looked at his hand, which was covered up in chocolate. "That is gross… And in your hair! I've don't even have any commentaries…" Shadow said, as he tried to get the chocolate of his hands, by shaking his hand in the air. Then Shadow so a big shadow surrounding him, and it got bigger and bigger. He looked up, only to see a big stone falling down on him. _This is goanna hurt… _He thought. When the stone was close to hit him, he raised up his hands, pushing the stone away from him, so it wouldn't smash him into a pancake.  
_Need some help? _Sonic asked, as he walked up beside Shadow. _It looks heavy…  
_"Shut up! You were the one who threw the stone at me in the first place… I don't need your help!" Shadow said, he could feel sweat dripping from his face onto his shoulders, he gnashed his teethes, as he was using every muscle in his body.  
_To me it looks like you need help… I mean, there is like a waterfall of sweat running down your face! And to think I would use a word, there was related to water…?_ Sonic lay down on the ground, watching Shadow suffering from the weight of the stone. _Why don't you just Chaos Control yourself away from it?  
_"It would crash me either ways…" Shadow said, his feet where now getting pushed into the ground, his arms were beginning to shake, not to mention his whole body. _Think Shadow think… You could Chaos Control away from here, but it could be a great risk, since the stone is quit heavy and will fall on me with great speed if I let go. But on the other hand, that beast will actually help me… _Then Shadow remembered what Eggman had told him: _'If he tries to kill you, then he isn't Sonic, but if doesn't try to kill you, then it is Sonic!'  
_"Okay then… I need your help, Sonic…" Then Shadow couldn't hold it any longer. His arms stopped shaking, as he let go of his grip, and his knees gave under, as he landed on them into the ground, gasping for air. Sweat dropping from his face, as the stone was falling down on him with great speed. Shadow closed his eyes, waiting for the last pain, but it didn't come… He opened up his eyes, only to see the beast, or Sonic, holding the stone over his head, and then throwing it away into the forest. _That took you some time. I can't believe that you couldn't recognize me at first glimpse! So, who put a bounty on me? _Sonic asked, as he crossed his arms.  
Shadow was still trying to catch some air, but he did manage to say: "Egg… Eggman…" Then he collapsed.  
_I should have seen that coming… _Then Sonic laid Shadow onto his back, and walked back to place where he was supposed to meet with Chip.

Sonic didn't know how long he had waited, until Chip finally showed up. "I'm here!" He shouted. "Sonic, do you any of my chocolate bars on you, because… Chip is hungry!" He said, as he flew to him, landing on his head. "Who's that?" He asked, as he pointed at Shadow, who was lying on Sonics back, still unconscious.  
_An old friend of mine_, Sonic answered. _Now show the way Chip! _  
"I'll do that, when I've got one of my chocolate bars!"  
Sonic didn't say anything.  
"Have something happened to my Chocolate bars?" Chip answered.  
Sonic nodded.  
Chip was quiet for a second, then: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He shouted, for five whole minutes, hurting Sonics ears and giving him a headache.

When Sonic, Chip and Shadow, still unconscious, had arrived, and got into their hotel room, they placed Shadow in a bed, where he could rest until he woke up. Sonic explained Tails, Chip and Star the story, and they were chocked to hear that Eggman was the one who had put the bounty on him.  
"Do you think that he knows that you are a Dark Gaia Kid?" Tails asked.  
_No, I don't think so, or else Shadow would have taken me to his base while I was asleep… It must be something else… _Sonic said.  
"I can't see why he should be after you? If it because of what happened in Starlight Village, then he should also be after me..." Star said. "We have to ask Shadow when he wakes up… I specially want to know, what Eggman could give him as a bounty that was so good, that he would work for him!" She looked over at Shadow, who was sweating, probably because of a nightmare. On the desk beside the bed, there was some kind of headphone he had on, and it had Eggmans logo on it.  
Tails walked over to it and picked it up. Then he walked back to the others. "Maybe this has something to do with it?" He said.  
_No, I now Shadow. He talked as he always does, and his fighting style was the same as ever! _Sonic said.  
"I hope that it's true… Because we can't leave him here, so it would be a big problem if Eggman had turned him into one of his minions…" Star said. "Sonic, you said, that you know Shadow…"  
_Yes I did… Why?  
_"Do you know a thing or two that could make him want to help Eggman?"  
Sonic had to think about that in some time, but then he answered: _It could be something about me or Silver, but if there is one thing for sure, then it's Maria, but I can't see what she has to do with this…  
_"We'll ask him tomorrow, least get some sleep", Tails said, as he stretched out his body, and walked into his room.  
"I'll go to bed to. What about you Sonic?" Star said.  
_I'll stay here, just in case that Shadow will wake up…  
_"Okay, good night" She said, as she walked off.  
Then Sonic looked at Shadow. _I hope you have a good explanation tomorrow, Shadow. Because I want answers! _Then Sonic lay down on the floor, like a dog would, and it didn't take long before he felt asleep. But what he and his friends didn't know was that Eggman had heard there little conversation…

"Who should have thought?" Eggman shouted, as he had heard the heroes' conversation from start to finish. "That beast is Sonic, but he's also a Dark Gaia Kid! Can this day be better? I mean, I didn't think that Sonic was the Dark Gaia of Hedgehog Village, especially since I destroyed Hedgehog Village… I thought I killed there Dark Gaia Kid…"  
"Doctor, we have something for you…" Orbot said, as he come flying in through the door.  
"I hope it's something good!" He said, pulling in his moustache.  
"It isn't good, it's perfect!" Orbot said. "Cubot, you can come in with him now!"  
"Okay Orbot!" Cubot shouted, as he flew over besides Orbot, hand behind him there followed a golden lion, with brown eyes, black gloves and black sandals behind him. "Look boss! Is one of the Dark Gaia Kids, this one is from Sunshine Village!"  
"Well aren't you a fine kitty?" Eggman said, as he lifted up the lion mobian in his chin. "Prepare him for The Dark Gaia Canon, I'll come in few minutes, and I promise you, kitty, that I'm going to make you normal, cause when The Dark Gaia Canon has finish up sucking out your Dark Gaia Energy, then you'll be normal, perfectly normal! Now go!"  
Then Cubot and Orbot left the room with the Dark Gaia Kid, and left Eggman with an evil grin on his face. "Soon, my plan will be set in work!" Eggman laughed, as a thunder storm was beginning to cover up Mobius.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch 15: Maria…

"Shadow…" Said a girly voice, Shadow didn't know where he was, he only knew that there was nothing around him, only a white color. He began walking…  
"Is this a dream?" He thought out lout. "Or… Or am I dead? But I thought, that Sonic... or however he was, saved me from stone they throw at me?"  
"Shadow…" The same girly voice said.  
"No way…" Shadow said and stopped up. "That can't be… Maria!" He shouted, as he looked around him. "Maria!"  
"Shadow…" Then she stood before him. She had the same blue and white dress, as when she got shoot, and the blue ribbon, but in her chest she had a big bloody hole. "Shadow…" She began crying.  
"Maria… But I thought you were dead?" Shadow said, as he walked up to her.  
"Yes, I am, but look at how much you have grown, Shadow, not the little baby I used to know…" She smiled.  
"Maria, why I'm here, am I dead or something?" Shadow asked.  
She shook her head. "No, I just want to see you again… at least now when I have the opportunity… Is been such a long time, and I really want to know what have happen to you, after the years I've been with you!" She said down, the same did Shadow.  
"Well, after you got shoot, I got told that there was a whole village with my species, Hedgehog Village. So I traveled to Hedgehog Village, I tried to get into the village, but, for some reason, none of the villages looked at me, or gave me food or anything. That's when I looked at their colors and then min; I was black while they were very colorful… They were probably scared of me… But then Sonic came, or trampled into each other, and surprisingly the first thing he did, was to say: 'My name is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog! And who are you? I've never seen you around here before?' I told him my name, and then he showed me, where he lived. He lived up in a tree, and told that I could do the same, if I didn't find somewhere I could live the village, and I actually told, what had happened before I got there, and why I had come to Hedgehog Village, and before I know it, we became friends. Then we meet Silver, the rich boy in this village, who somehow got bullied all the time, and it was easy to scare them of, since everyone in the village was afraid of us. We asked if he were okay, and then we turned out to be friends. We mated a strong bond between us, but then Eggman came, and me, Sonic and Silver, decided to become heroes, so we traveled off, and nobody cared, until they heard how successfully we had been! We had destroyed ten out of twelve, with was actually or ages when we became heroes, funny enough… But then came Mephiles, we could barely defeat him, but when we did, we weren't happy. I decided that I would go out on my, becoming stronger. Soon after I heard rumors, that Sonic had left Hedgehog Village to, but soon they began saying that he was dead, since nobody had seen him for some time. There didn't come any rumors about Silver, eksept nobody had seen him either, and that he wasn't in Hedgehog Village any longer… Then I became a bounty hunter, and then I got a bounty from Eggman, to kill a hairy beast, and my reward would be… you" He looked Maria in the eyes, as he said: "Your reborn, and would be by my side, until the bitter end!"  
Maria didn't know what to say, she closed her eyes. "Would you do that for me?" She asked.  
Shadow nodded.  
"But what if I told you, that I didn't want it, that I didn't want my life back…" She opened her eyes, looking at Shadow. "I'm sorry, but I can't see, why I should get reborn, when there's nothing for me to do there. I had a mission when I was alive, to take good care of you, to give you a perfect childhood, and to meet many friends… and you did…" She smiled. "Thank you Shadow… I think that I now can rest in peace…"  
"Wait, tell me about my past! I can't remember!" Shadow said, as he held out a hand, to the disappearing Maria. She was covered in white light, and her legs were getting transparent.  
"That I'm sorry for…" Now her wrist and hands began disappearing. "But I don't have, except…" Her breast began disappearing. "… That you were a very kind and sweet boy Shadow, and that you have wonderful friends!" Then her arms began disappearing. "And that you shall reunite with them…" Then she completely disappeared.  
"Maria…" Shadow said. He couldn't believe it, she were gone… and she didn't accept his gift. "How could you!" He said, as he punched the white floor. Then the room got covered in darkness…

Sonic, Tails, Star and Chip, were still waiting for Shadow to wake up, but it had been two days already, so they had began walking again, while Shadow was laying on Sonics back. He had begun mumbling, and was turning in many positions; some mated him close to fall off. Tails was still trying to break Eggmans headphone, but he couldn't think of anything, the problem, they didn't know, was that the headphone was still turned on, so Eggman could hear everything they said.  
"Oh… I can't figure this out!" Tails said, he was getting were frustrated about this piece of metal. "Sonic, can't borrow one of your claws? I think that they may be sharp enough to break the headphone…"  
_Sorry, but THAT is going to be the LAST opportunity! _He said, looking down at his claws. _I'm not touching anything that's about Eggman, one way or another! Except if it's one of his stupid robots… And NOT that kind of robot! _He said, as he looked over at the fox' opened mouth, like if he would say something.  
Then he shook his head, and looked over at Star. "Star can you-"  
"Yes, you can borrow some of my ice, if you just shut up!" She said, as she mated an ice dagger out of her Ice Magic, and throws it down into the ground. "Here you go…" She said.  
Tails picked it up. "Thanks! I own you one!" He said, as he began scathing the headphone. But he didn't know that it was hurting someone in the ears, wits was Eggman, who threw of his headphones, screaming of ignorant and pain of the sound.  
"Guys, can't we take a break soon? I'm tired…" Chip said.  
"I guess a little break wouldn't hurt…" Star said.

They had found the perfect place at a lake. There were fruit trees and many jumping fish in the lake. "I'll go fishing!" Tails said.  
"Okay, but don't fall into the water!" Star shouted, looking over at Sonic. "What? You must at least agree with me?" She joked.  
_Ha, ha, make all the jokes about water, but don't make fun of fear, especially mine! _Sonic said, as he took Shadow of his back, leaning him up against a tree, Shadow grunted a little and his eyes began to open. _Hey guys! He's beginning to wake up! _Sonic shouted. They ran up to him, all three of them, and surrounded Shadow in a half circle.  
"Where am I?" He asked, or said, as he woke up, looking around him. Then he got eye contact with Sonic. "You have a lot of explanation… you now that right!" He warned him, he tried to stand up.  
"No, you have to rest; your muscles are still shacking a little and weak. You won't be able to walk for some time…" Star said.  
"Wait, those that mean I have to get carried around… on Sonics back… Then I would rather get flied and thrown around by Silver!"  
Only Sonic could see the joke Shadow just had mated, but he wasn't happy with the idea either. _Can't we just be here, until he's fully recovered? _Sonic asked.  
"We could, but then we wouldn't have enough time to warn The Elders or the other Dark Gaia Kids in time… We can't take that chance, so just deal with it!" Star said.  
_ Fine… but you own us! _Sonic said.  
"Us?"  
_Well, if I know Shadow well enough, then he wouldn't be so happy about it…"  
_"Well, it would only take one day for his muscles to recover, so it wouldn't take that long of a time", Star said.  
"You know I'm right here, right? So please stop talking about me, like if I some kind of doll or robot…" Shadow said.  
Sonic knew, that when Shadow talked like that, that he was getting irritated, just like when Silver talked all the time when they traveled around, destroying base after base.  
"Well, so you one does hardcore guys, who are very serious, but only because they had a rough childhood, I wonder what have happened to you, since you all emo like…" Star said, Sonic could see that she didn't like Shadow at all. So she had probably only let Shadow come with them because he was a friend of Sonics.  
"Who are you calling emo, scared cat?" Shadow said. "If I didn't know better, then I think is you who have had a rough childhood!"  
"Don't you think that we should stop them, before they get into a fight?" Tails whispered into Sonics ear.  
_No…  
_"No, but Shadow can't fight, and Star will just freeze him on the spot!"  
Sonic didn't answer, but watched as his two friends was shouting at each other. "Maybe I look like, but I'm not emo, I'm a hedgehog!"  
"Oh really, because to me look more like a rat!"  
"She did not just say that!"  
_She did not just say that!  
_Sonic and Shadow at the same time.  
"I'm a freaky Hedgehog, women! Not a stupid rat from Trashcan Village!" Shadow said. "And no Hedgehog likes even chess!"  
"Sorry, did I hit a nerve?" Star said.  
"That's it!" Shadow said, as he pulled out a gun from his quills.  
_There he goes… _Sonic said.  
"Is that a gun? But why, of all people, would you have one?" Star asked, looking at the gun in Shadows hand.  
"Because I'm a bounty hunter, but I normally used them to make Silver shut up!" Shadow smirked. "But they can also uses in situations like this!" Shadow got ready to pull the tricker.  
_Stop Shadow! You can't kill her, if you kill, then is just like what happened to Maria!_ Sonic shouted.  
"Maria…" Shadow said and froze. …_you shall reunite with your friends… _That was what she had said. He put his gun away. "Sorry…" He said, he looked over at Sonic. "And don't you dare use Maria like that!" He said to Sonic. "But I gave her a promise, to reunite with my friends…"  
"Wait, are you two friends?" Tails asked.  
_Kind of… _Sonic answered.  
"Well, I think is time for bed, so… goodnight everyone", Star said, as she walked over to a tree.  
"I think she's right, goodnight!" Tails said.  
"Hmph, goodnight!" Shadow said, as he lay down.  
_Just as always… _Sonic thought, as he lay down right on the spot, and then Chip cam flying. "Can Chip sleep in Sonics quills?" He asked.  
Sonic nodded.  
"Thanks Sonic! You're the best!" He said, and disappeared in Sonics quills. Then Sonic closed his eyes, and felled right asleep, just like the old days.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch 16: Angel Island!

Star, Chip and Tails tried not to laugh, the day after; they looked over their shoulders, to take a good look on the perfect _Team_… Shadow was sitting on Sonics back, since his legs muscles still were shacking and weak, and none of them like the idea, but as time passed, Shadow then began to give Sonic orders, 'Move faster!' or 'Get a move on!', and Sonic was getting annoyed.  
_Shadow, if you knew how is like, to be in this form of my, then I think you would shut up… _Sonic said as calm as possible.  
"Yeah, but good thing I haven't then, Faker!" Shadow said.  
_Who are you calling Faker, Faker!  
_"Well, there's only one Faker, and I'm sitting on him right now."  
"What are you talking about?" Tails asked, as he looked over his shoulder.  
Shadow answered him,"I'm just telling this Fa-"  
_IS NOTHING IMPORTANT! _Sonic shouted.  
"Okay… well, Star says that we will be at Angel Island in at least an hour, so it won't be that long before we finish this mission!" Tails then looked down at Eggmans headphone. "But I can't figure this out, and I think I may have broken it… With Stars ice of course! Not muscle power… "Tails said. "Or claws" He then whispered.  
_What was that?  
_"Nothing… I'll head up to the others!" Then he flew off.  
"Okay, Faker! Why can't I call you Faker, when that fox boy is around you?" Shadow asked.  
_Because he doesn't know that I'm THAT Sonic! He thinks is just a name I made up, but I had thought lately that I'm goanna tell him, but it just has to be the right moment… _Sonic answered.  
"But let me ask you this", Shadow started. "Why were hiding from Hedgehog Village and me and Silver? That doesn't make sense… Yes, they gave us those evil glares because we were different than them, but, back then, we were heroes, Faker!"  
Sonic didn't answer at first; he had to think before he acts at this question. _When I got turned into this, a whole village was after me shouting 'Monster' and all that monster stuff, so I thought that other villages would be like that, including Hedgehog Village. You and Silver, I didn't know where you two were, and I didn't see how you could help me. Sometime later, in Gaia Village, I meet Chip, who wasn't afraid of me, and joined me on my little adventure… We found Eggman, and followed him. He was burning village after village to the ground, and one of those villages, was Tails village. He tried to save his mother, but she died of all the smoke she had inhaled. Tails, who didn't know what to do, joined us. Then we were on some mini adventures, and got told that I'm… _Sonic stopped.  
"That you are what!" Shadow said, it didn't sound like a question, but more like an order.  
Sonic swallowed, and scratch himself behind his ear, before asking: _Do you know about The Seven Dark Gaia Kids?  
_"Of course I do, when we meet Silver, then that was like the only thing he could talk about, and when I came to Dragon Village or Moonlight Village, then I heard people whispering about it in the corners. But why would ask me something like that?" Shadow thought for a moment, and Sonic knew that Shadow would figure it out. "You're a Dark Gaia Kid?" He then said.  
Sonic nodded.  
"Of all people, then I wouldn't think that you were one of them..." It was Shadow could say, but he meant it! But now all his puzzles about Sonic were on place. Why the villages, from their village, had giving him those dark, evil glares, and why he was thrown out of his own family._  
_They walked in silent, until a happy fox came running. "We arrived! Angel Island is just in sight!" Tails said. "Come, come, come!" It was fun how hyper he suddenly got, as he flew off the ground.  
"Well, now there is a good excuse to get a move on!" Shadow said.  
_Just your luck!  
_Then Sonic began to run, on all fours, and Shadow, who wasn't ready for this action, grabbed quickly Sonics quills, and was surprise to feel that they were fluffy, even do his whole body was fluffy. When they got up to the others, they gasped. This was Angel Island, a big floating island in the sky, with mountains and all.  
"What took you so long?" Star asked. "You know that this may be the last day with me by your side, so I don't know why you staying away from me?" Star joked.  
Shadow didn't know what she was talking about, so he asked: "Is she goanna leave you two?" He looked over at Sonic and Tails.  
"Three!" Chip said, flying right up to his face.  
"You know, I think that fox boy over there, is to more use then you, Fairy!" Shadow said, pushing Chip in the belly with one finger. "Now, least get' a move on…"  
"I freaky hate him…" Star whispered, as she found the map. "There aren't any bridges up to Angel Island, so we have to do something else…" She said.  
"That's easy, we, or I mean _I_, I'm just going to use Chaos Control, ad chaos control us to the island", Shadow said, as he pulled out a green gem.  
Star looked at the gem, and couldn't believe what she was seeing. "You have stolen one of the Chaos Emeralds!" She shouted.  
"I didn't steal, I borrowed…" Shadow said. "Now, CHAOS… CONTROL!" Shadow shouted, as they all got surrounded by light, and then found them self on the floating island.  
"How the heck did you do that?" Star asked, she had never seen anyone who could use Chaos Energy.  
"Is something we just cane…" Shadow answered.  
"We?" Tails asked.  
"Yes us from Hedgehog Village. Every Hedgehog has at least some Chaos Energy, but not everyone can use it, but I'm not goanna tell you every detail about it! Now let's finish this mission of yours, so that I can head out and find Silver."  
_Wait, you going to search for Silver! _Sonic couldn't believe it, of all people Shadow would search for, then it had to be Silver? How and why could that be?  
"Who is this Silver person?" Tails asked. "If it is a silver white Hedgehog, with a haircut looking like a… hand, I think… then I know him!" Tails said, like if he were proved of knowing someone, which somebody else didn't know.  
"You know Silver!" Shadow said. He wasn't the only one shocked, Sonic was shocked to. _Does that mean, I was close to find Silver, all this time, without knowing? _Sonic thought.  
"Of course I know Silver, but I didn't know him for that long, only for five years… Or, it is a long time, but not when you compare it agents my other friends, which I've known since I was a baby." Tails said.  
Shadow thought about something for a moment, then he said: "As soon as my legs has recovered, then I'll head out to find Silver! Do you know where he is right now?" Shadow asked.  
"No, I don't…" Tails answered.  
_You're going to leave? _Sonic asked.  
"Yes, but I'll come back when I found Silver", Shadow answered. "And then it will be like the old days…" He whispered, so that only Sonic could hear it.  
_But what if we meet Silver before you?  
_"That's an easy question, if you find Silver, then I'll be able to feel his Chaos Energy!" Shadow said. "And now, let's get this mission over with!" Shadow shouted.  
"Yeah, yeah, mister knows it all…" Star said. "The map won't do us any good up here, so we have to search for The Elders' Temple… Sonic, do you think that nose of yours can do the trick?" Star asked.  
_I actually don't know… _He answered.  
"Can you try?"  
_Yes, that shouldn't be a problem! _Sonic began sniffing the air; he could smell his friends and Chips chocolate, very clear, but also eight other smells. _Star, you said that there were only seven Elders, so how come, that I can smell eight other smells without yours? _He asked.  
"I don't know… Maybe there's someone here to steal the Chaos Emeralds?" She gave and evil glare at Shadow. "Or maybe the legend is true…"  
"What legend?" Shadow asked.  
"About the Master Emerald", Star said. "For someone who knows so much about Chaos Energy and Chaos Emeralds, you sure lacking on the Master Emerald part!" Star said, smiling as she finally could say something he didn't know our had an answer to. "Well, it's said that there is a gem, stronger then the Chaos Emeralds together, and that it can turn the Chaos Emeralds into Super Emeralds, making them very, very stronger. So maybe the eight smell you're smelling Sonic, is the guardian of the Master Emerald?" Star said.  
_Maybe…_ Sonic said.  
"But, we aren't here for the Master Emerald, but for The Elders and Dark Gaia Kids, so let's end this", Star began walking. "Sonic where are come the most smells from?"  
_ Well that I don't know; only that six of the smells were stronger than the two others… Wait! One of the smells is getting very stronger! I think someone is coming right at us!  
_"You don't say…" Shadow said. "They may have detected you, my fluffy friend!" Shadow joked.  
"How can you make such a lame joke, at a time like this? We have to prepared, we don't know who is coming towards us, or how strong that person is!" Star said.  
"Maybe I and Chip can fly up, into the sky, to watch from above!" Tails said, that was one of the best ideas Sonic had heard in a long time.  
"Yeah, do that, and we'll be ready to attack!" Star said, as she, Sonic and Shadow got into fighting position.  
"What does that smell sense of yours say now, Faker?" Shadow asked when Chip and Tails were up in the sky.  
_That it… stopped? _Sonic answered. _  
_"Whoever it is then he isn't stupid, I think that he may be observing us right now, from a safe distance…" Star said.  
"Or else Sonic just scared him off", Shadow grinned.  
_Hey, that was rude, Faker! _Sonic growled.  
"Wow, you can growl to? No wonder he's afraid of you!" Shadow laughed.  
"Stop you two! Sonic try to see if you can track his location!" Star said.  
_I told, I can't find their locations by smell!  
_"Not with smell, but by hearing! On that way, when he moves we'll know where he he's coming from!" Star said, as she was making a spear out of ice.  
_I'll try… _Sonic said, as he closed his eyes, focusing on his hearing. He could hear the wind, swaying grass, and branches that got stepped on… found him! _I've found him! His over there! _Sonic said, as pointed into Shadow direction.  
"Guys, we can see something from Shadows direction, something red!" Chip said, as he flew down to the three of them.  
_Yes, I can smell him, his coming closer… underground? _Sonic said, as he looked down. _Guys, get away from there! _He shouted, as he jumped away from there, landing all fours.  
Star jumped out of the way, and Shadow teleported away, just in time, because out of the came there a red figure. The person had, long red quills, big hands with two spikes on them, at least that's what Sonic thinks, and the shoes were red and yellow, with what looked like a legobrik on them and on the person breast there was a white mark that looked like a checkmark.  
_Sorry to ask you, but are you a male or female? Cause I can't tell by the hair… _Sonic asked.  
"Are you blind? I'm a male of course, and the name is… Knuckles the Echidna!" Knuckles said.  
"If you're an Echidna, then shouldn't your feet then point backwards?" Shadow asked.  
"Why those everyone asked me that?" Knuckles shouted.  
"I'll take my words back; this dude isn't smart at all…" Star said.  
"Now, you're here for the Master Emerald, and I'm not letting you get near it, not on my watch!" Then Knuckles curled his hands into fist, and ran up to Sonic, ready to make the first move!


	17. Chapter 17

Ch 17: Vs Knuckles the Knucklehead!

Sonic blinked for a second, before realizing, that Shadow had just Knuckles flying, with one of his Chaos Spears, into a tree.  
"Surprise, Surprise", he said. "Sonic, what do you say that we take this guy down?" Shadow asked.  
_Together, against someone with a brain of the sic of an acorn…? _Sonic said.  
"Well, right now I can't go anywhere, can I, Faker?" Shadow said. "I am sitting on your back, after all."  
_Fine… _  
Shadow smirked of his triumph, "Star!" He shouted, until he got Stars attention. "I want you to take Tails and Chip, and then go out and search for The Elders!" He ordered.  
Even do Star hated him, she knew he was right, and that they had to find The Elders, and NOT let this stupid, knuckleheaded Echidna slow them down. "I'm on it!" She nodded, and then she used her ice magic to get up to Tails, who was still in the air. Chip flew after her, since he flew down and warned them.  
"How dare you talk to your teammates, like I'm not there?" Knuckles said, as he stood up. "That's very rude of you two!"  
"I don't think that's rude at all. You're the one who attacked us, before we even could tell you why we're here!" Shadow said. "Chaos Spear!" Shadows shouted, and shoot a Chaos Spear at Knuckles, who dodged it.  
"Is that it?" Knuckles shouted, with a smirk, until he saw the stretchy arm that was coming right towards him, hitting him in the head, and send him flying into the nearest three.  
_That's what I call a KO! _Sonic said.  
"But you couldn't have done that without my Chaos Spear, Faker!" Shadow said.  
_You have to destroy all the good moments, you know that, right?  
_"Yeah, why do you think Silver hates me and that kitty cat of yours?"  
"Save the talk for later, and fight me!" Knuckles shouted, as he punched Sonic over his eye. Shadow tried to punch him, but he was too far away from him to even scratch him. "Told you!" Knuckles then said, crossing his arm. "I must say, that you two are mach that I could never have thought of! A Hedgehog and a Monster, that's something you don't see all the time!"  
_Who are you calling a Monster!? _Sonic said, as he felt after the place he got hit. It was warm, and he could feel a little amount of blood.  
"There's only one Monster here, if you haven't realized it!" Knuckles said, pointing a finger at him.  
"Chaos Spear!" Shadow shouted, and hit Knuckles in the stomach, so he had to bow down. "Chaos Spear!" He then shouted, hitting one of Knuckles quills. "You know what I hate about Echidnas?" Shadow asked.  
Knuckles shock his head.  
"Really, because is an easy answer", Shadow closed his eyes. "It's because you're a total ripe off of a Hedgehog! With your quills and curling up into a ball! But at least it isn't me with feet pointing backwards…" Shadow smirked.  
"That is unordered of my type!" Then Knuckles ran up to them, with his fist raised high. Sonic blocked his punch with one arm, and Shadow Chaos Speared him between his eyes.  
_If this fight is over now, then it_ _was too easy, if you asked me! _Sonic said. _I only got to punch him two times!  
_"Yeah, and how many times did you punch me, when we were fighting, Faker?" Shadow looked down at him.  
_You are really destroying all the good moments…  
_"That is my job, somehow", Shadow then looked over at their new 'friend', who was holding some kind of rope.  
"I hope that you have heard about the traps on Angel Island? They should be pretty famous", he said, and then pulled the rope.  
Sonic could hear that something was going on, right under their feet, or his feet, and jumped out of the way, as the ground under them was collapsing, and then revealing some sharp, hidden spikes mated out wood. Then he looked over at Knuckles, who had disappeared.  
_When I get my hands on that Knucklehead, then I'm going to-  
_"But that's IF you find him!" Shadow said. "Now track him down, would yaw?"  
_Why should I, when I all ready know where he's heating?  
_"Okay then, where is he going?" Shadow asked.  
_He's going after Tails and the others…_

Tails and Chip, where flying over the forest while Star was jumping from branch to branch. She was mumbling, to herself, about how much she hated that black Hedgehog, and was thinking about, how he and Sonic even could be friends.  
"Star, we have some bad news!" Tails shouted, as he and Chip cam flying down beside her. "We have seen a red spot, coming after us, and we think that might be Knuckles."  
Star thought for a moment. "Or, it could be The Elder of Dragon Village?" Star said. "If it's an old, red Dragon after us, with a dark red cape behind him, decorated with Chinese art from Earth, then it's him!" She pointed out.  
"Well, I can say that you're wrong then!" A voice behind Star shouted. She jumped to her left, as she saw the red Echidna punch a three so it splintered. "Sorry, if I had the surprise moment on my side there, but I wanted to check your reflexes", Knuckles said.  
"Then shouldn't we check yours too?" Star asked, as she made a big ice block over Knuckles head, and send it smashing down on him.  
Knuckles tried to punch through it, but it didn't work, and he got smashed down onto the ground.  
"Was that really it?" Star wondered. "How can someone like him be the-" More didn't she get to say, before she hit the three in front of her, landing on one of its branches.  
"No, that wasn't it!" Knuckles said, as he spat out some blood. "But I actually thought you got me there for a second, until I realized I could just dig my way out."  
"Well, I hope you know how to get a girlfriend, 'cause punch them into a three isn't one of them!" Star said, she could feel blood on her check, but she smirked when she saw that Knuckles' knuckles was bleeding, and that he had a burn mark on his stomach. "I can see that you got a little burned there?" She pointed at his belly.  
"Whatever, it's only a burn mark", Knuckles said. "And soon you will have a mark just like that!" He stepped to the side, as a Chaos Spear cam flying, hitting her in her stomach. She bows down, gasping for air. "Thanks guys!" He shouted.  
Sonic landed besides Knuckles, barring his teeth and growling. Shadow was still sitting on his back, holding on to one of his quills with one arm, and the other one ready to through another Chaos Spear at him. "It's very rude, to run away from your enemies like a coward!" Shadow shouted, then he threw a Chaos Spear at him.  
Knuckles jumped over it, but got hit by an upper cut by one of Sonics stretchy arms. When he landed on the nearest branch, he took himself to the chin, he couldn't move it. It was dislocated. _How dare you! _Knuckles thought.  
"Sorry to ask you Sonic, but couldn't you have given that punch of yours much more power? Then, instead of making his chin dislocated, then you could have given him brain damage?" Shadow asked.  
_Can't you just look at the bright side? Now he isn't able to speak, so we don't have to listen to all of his stupidity!"  
_"Yeah, thanks for that, Faker!" Shadow said.  
"What did I miss?" Star asked. "And what happened to his mouth?" She asked, pointing at Knuckles mouth that was standing right open. "If I were you, then I would close that my mouth of yours."  
Knuckles waved irritated his hands up and down, in a fast pace, and jumped around himself. _Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! _He thought.  
"Let's just finish this…" Shadow said, as he sends a Chaos Spear at Knuckles, hitting him on his nose, and he passed out. "I knew he wasn't much of a fight… Even one of Eggmans robots could put up a better fight! And that it's bad…"  
"Well, we can't let him have a dislocated chin forever…" Star said, as she jumped over to the branch where Knuckles was laying.  
"You're not going to put that back on place, right?" Tails asked, as he and Chip came out from their hiding spot.  
"What else would you want me to do?" Star asked.  
"You could ask for help?" A deep and wise voice said. The heroes looked up at the old, red Dragon, who looked like Star had described him. "I'm one of The Elders, and I can sense that you're not here for evil cause", he said.  
"Sorry to ask, but what's your name?" Star asked.  
"The name is just Red, and I'm here to help you. I'm a specialist in healing and herbs", Red said. "Now, let's put this chin back on place, and you might want to look away", Red warned them. Then he took his hands around Knuckles chin, and put it back on place, while it mated a disgusting sound.  
"Ah!" Knuckles shouted, as he woke up of the pain.  
"I'm glad to see that you're awake, Knuckles", Red said. "But you should head back and guard the Master Emerald, before Rouge gets back."  
Knuckles blinked for a second, before realizing what the Elder was saying. "No not Batgirl!" He shouted, as he jumped down, and dug his way through the ground.  
"Now, I know why you're here, and I also know you're names, but let me show you the way, to The Elders Temple", Red said, as he bowed down for the heroes. Then he turned around, as his cape turned into a pair of red wings. Then he took off, the same did Tails and Chip. Star and Sonic, who still had Shadow on his back, jumped from branch to branch.

"Doctor, we have located Sonics position", Orbot said, as cam into his masters laboratory. "If the scanners is correct, then he should be on Angel Island."  
Eggman looked up from the machine he was working on, and looked over at his loyal server. "Really? What a perfect timing!" Eggman said. "Then I can check out my new robot!"  
"Well, there is just problem, they are at The Elders Temple, and he is with Shadow the Hedgehog, Star one of the Dark Gaia Kids, Miles Prower and Light Gaia."  
"Wait, did you just say that Sonic is traveling with Light Gaia?" Eggman asked.  
"Yes sir."  
Eggman smirked. It's only getting better and better… 


	18. Chapter 18

Ch 18: The Elders' Temple

"Wow!" Chip said, as he looked up at the temple in front of him, Sonic, Shadow, Tails and Star. "I didn't think it would look like that?" The temple was white and decorated with gold plates in the top, and hold up by decorated columns, showing the creation of Mobius and the Gaia War, but one of the columns looked more modern then the others, it showed how humans came to Mobius and built big cities and declared war on Mobius, trying to take over the whole globe. The roof was round, like a bold cut in half, and was gold.  
"Is nothing", Red said, as he stepped up in front of the temple. "But is one of the oldest monuments we have here on Mobius, and it must be kept a secret from the humans! If they found out, that we have this temple, then they will destroy it, and a lot of history will go down with it."  
"I don't see how an old temple can be that important!" Shadow said, he could now walk on his own to legs, and boy was he happy with that. "Is just a temple showing old myths, except for the human apocalypse!"  
"Of course you have to ruin it!" Star said, giving Shadow an evil glare over her shoulder.  
"You want to start something?" Shadow said.  
"Maybe?"  
"It's on! Right here, right now!" Then Shadow lifted up his hand, like if he were going to make a Chaos Spear, and Star got into fighting position…  
_Stop it, you two! _Sonic shouted. _ We're not here to fight, but to-  
_ "Stay out of this, Faker!" Shadow shouted. "Chaos Spe-" Then Shadow passed out, and the same did Star.  
"That should do it!" Red said. "And before you ask, yes, I did that. How could you travel with them? Let's go inside, and don't worry about them, there isn't a person in the world who would dare to attack us, so they'll be fine." Then he walked inside.  
Sonic, Tails and Chip looked at their sleeping comrades, and then followed Red into the temple, and when they saw it on the inside, they gasp. The wall was decorated by columns mated out of sapphires and gold threads. The floor showed a picture of the fight between Dark Gaia and Light Gaia, which were mated out of glass, and the ceiling showed a seven headed dragon, with six wings, three tails and four legs, and each head had its own eye color, red, light blue, blue, yellow, green, purple and white.  
"What is that dragon?" Tails asked, and pointed at the ceiling.  
Red looked up at the ceiling, where the mosaic of the dragon where. "It's the Chaos Dragon, is said that if Dark Gaia and Light Gaia disappears, then it will take over Mobius by the power of the Seven Chaos Emeralds. But it's just a myth, and besides, Dark Gaia or Light Gaia will not disappear, not as long there is good and evil."  
"Then why is there a picture of it?" Chip asked.  
"I don't know, only the ones who created the temple knows, or knew", Red answered. Then they stepped into a big room, and they where meet by three pair of eyes. The room was bright and white; there weren't any columns like the hall. The room was round, and the floor and ceiling was a very light blue color, and in the middle of it all, there was a big table formed like a crescent, with seven chairs at the round side, only three of them had a person sitting on them.  
"Who are you?" A swan asked who was covered in white silk and had light blue eyes, who by a voice you could tell was a girl.  
"White, they a travelers, and they wouldn't have traveled all the way to our temple without important information", Red answered, as he walked up to one of the chairs and sat down on it.  
"I didn't ask why they came, but who they are!" White said, as she hammered her hand into the table. She didn't look very old, now when you look at it, none of The Elders actually looked old.  
One of The Elders were a purple salamander, covered in purple silk, decorated with what looked like green eyes, his own eyes were green to, and his sandals where black, probably male. The other one was a tiger, covered in yellow silk, decorated with suns, his eyes were covered with white bandage, he was probably blind, and the same was his hands and feet, he was also probably a male.  
"White, control your temper, as Red said, they must have something important or else they wouldn't be here!" The tiger said.  
"What's the problem? I just asked him a question? I can't see the problem with that! So just shut up, Yellow!" Swan shouted.  
"Can't you two just settle down?" Red asked. "Take for ensample Purple here, he is always quit and relaxing?"  
"Stay out of this!" White and Yellow shouted synchronized.  
_Just like Shadow and Silver... _Sonic thought.  
"Now, who are you?" White asked, and this time she wants answers!  
"I'm Miles Prower", Tails introduced himself. "But you can call me Tails, and this is my friend Chip", he pointed at Chip. "And my friend Sonic", he pointed at Sonic.  
Purple gave Sonic and Chip a suspicion look. "Okay then Tails, but I think that there is more to your friends that you are telling us?" He said.  
"Come on Purple, you already know it! It's Sonic, the Dark Gaia Kid from Hedgehog Village…" Red said, but his last words died out, like if something just comes to his mind, something he remembered. Something sad… He looked at Sonic, who knew that something had happened to his village. "I'm goanna tell you later!" Red said.  
"Okay, now that we know ease other, then tell us the problem and why you're here", White said, looking at the trio, trying to change the subject.  
Sonic was just getting ready to answer, when the door flied open, and walking in came Star and Shadow. "What were you three thinking, leaving us all alone outside, while you just walked into this beautiful place, with_out_ us?" Star said.  
"You know you actually said us? I didn't think you would use that word, not as long I was involved in it", Shadow said, crossing his arms. "Or, are you just accepting that I'm better than you?"  
"Never in my lifetime, will I day or accept that!"  
"You two stop! We're actually doing something important here!" Tails said. Shadow and Star stopped, and turned their attention towards The Elders. "Okay, as Sonic was trying to say, were here to warn you about… or what should I call it? But that's not the point! Where here to ask you if you could contact the other Dark Gaia Kids through your Chaos Emeralds?"  
The Elders looked at each other, and then Yellow answered. "We can only warn our own Dark Gaia Kid, from or own village, but Star already knows it, and the same does Sonic, which mean we can only warn mine, Purples and Reds. The Elder of Knotehole Village is out searching for his Chaos Emerald, which went missing, The Elder of Moonlight Village is back at his village, after it got attacked by that stupid Doctor, and… The Elder of Hedgehog Village is no longer among us…"  
Sonic and Shadow felt like they just got frozen right on the spot. "What do you mean?" Shadow asked.  
"That he is dead… Your village got attacked, by Eggman, and has burned down to the ground, no one survived, except for does who weren't in the village, you, Sonic, Silver and Amy, are the last surviving Hedgehogs on Mobius", Yellow answered. "I'm sorry of your lost."  
"Now you told, I said that I would tell him later!" Red said, trying to cheer up the tone a bit.  
"We know that it sounds impossible, Hedgehog Village burned to the ground, the village where all the heroes come from! It's hard to know that it's gone, and we think that you should see it for yourself, with your own eyes, but you should also travel to Knotehole Village and Moonlight Village and warn them too, we'll take over the rest", Purple said.  
_But how come that The Elder died, he wasn't there, was he? _Sonic asked.  
"He was there, on a small vacation, trying to relax from all the loneless… which were the moment Eggman had waited for, and blew the whole place down, and then burned it…" Red said.  
_Flames… always flames… _Tails thought, remembering the day his village got burned down, and he got separated from his friends, Blaze, Cream, Cheese and… Silver and Amy! "We have to tell Amy and Silver!" Tails said. "They must know!"  
"I'm goanna tell them, at least Silver…" Shadow said. "This is where I'll say goodbye, but I'll come back, Faker, and when I do, then I will have Silver with me! Chaos… Control!" Then he disappeared.  
"Did he just do what I think he did?" White asked. "That bastard, he has the green Chaos Emerald!"  
"White, this isn't the right moment… Just relax…" Red said.  
"Yeah… you're right, sorry."  
"Now then, who are going to tell Amy?" Red asked.  
"That would probably be us, who else should do it?" Tails said. "Plus, we already know where she is!"  
"We do?" Chip said.  
"Yes, she's in Sunlight Village, with my whole village, with all of my friends, or most of them…" Tails said.  
"Then is decided, now go, so we can-" More didn't Purple get to say, before a big explosion could be heard from outside. "What the heck is going on?"  
They ran outside, and were greeted with a big flaming robot bird. It flames disappeared, showing Eggmans logo on its breast and wings, and even Eggman himself. "If it isn't my new rival and his little friends, I wouldn't have expected you here?" He smirked. "I guess this is also two friends of yours?" He said, as the robot bird opened up its mouth, and two figures felled out, a white bat and Knuckles. "Now, let me demonstrate its powers!" He pressed a bottom, and the robot bird sent out a ton of missiles.  
Sonic pushed Tails, Star and Chip out of the way, and dodge the missiles himself, but they hit The Elders and they passed out. _So much for the great Elders… _Sonic thought.  
"Got ya'!" Eggman shouted, as he used on of the robot birds claws to crush Sonic, but Star jumped in and mate a shield out of ice.  
"What are you doing? Get out of here!" She shouted, then the ice began to crack, and then it splintered. Star pushed Sonic out of the danger zone, and got crushed by the robot claw, but Eggman didn't kill her, 'cause he needed her, instead he pick her up.  
"Five more to go, right, Sonic?" Eggman said.  
Sonic looked up at the Doctor, filled with shock. _You know? _He said.  
"Of course I know, and now, Sonic, get ready to get crushed by the Egg Phoenix, my latest creation!" Eggman shouted, as he mated the Egg Phoenix got covered in flames. 


	19. Chapter 19

Ch 19: The Egg Phoenix!

Sonic barred his teeth at the monstrous, flaming robot in front of him. Eggman had just captured Star, so he was one step closer to gather all The Dark Gaia Kids. "Was the matter Sonic? I thought, that always wanted to make the first move?" Eggman tided him. Sonic had had enough, he roared, as he threw his first punch, and grabbed the leg Star was captured in. He tried to get her out, but then had to get of the robots leg, when it legs got corvered in flames.  
"I hope you like the Egg Phoenix so far, Sonic, because I have really spent all my time on it", Eggman said. Then he pressed another bottom, and out of the robots wings, there came out six missiles. Sonic dodge all of them, but the last one, was close to hit Chip and Tails. He stretch his arm, and punched it, so that it exploited. Tails and Chip stared surprised at the explosion, but quickly shouted to Sonic that he should get away.  
Sonic turned around, and saw the flaming face of the Egg Phoenix, that sent a flamethrower after him. Sonic jumped to the side, but got burned on the right leg. But he could stand up. "You're stupid pest!" Eggman mumbled, and then pressed another bottom.  
This time, there came mini Egg Phoenixes, out from the robots feet, where there had been three balls on each foot. They were all covered in flames, and they had one big bomb on their backs. Then the first one attacked, it tried to claw Sonic in the face, but got soon after dashed away. Then the next one attacked from behind, hitting Sonic on the back with its robot wing. Then the third and fourth one attacked, buy sending out a hot flamethrower, out of there mouths. The fifth one then attacked, by sending a missile at him, it landed in front of him, but it was enough cover for the sixth and finale of them, who was flying with top speed at Chip, it grabbed him with its mouth, and then it flied over to its mama.  
_Come back here_! Sonic shouted, when he could see again, but ended up quickly on his feet. He looked up, at the first unstoppable robot Eggman had build. _If just Shadow had been here, then he would have blown it into pieces... _Sonic then thought.  
"Well, now when I have what I come for, then I don't think that I should stay here any longer. What do you think, Sonic?"Eggman said. Sonic was tired, he couldn't even say a word right now. "You what has change, right? That is you, Sonic, and I now why, every little detail about it! I may, be the only one, who can turn you back to normal!"  
Sonic just bit himself in the lib. Then Eggman got ready to attack him again, but something stopped it, and that something was Purple, one of The Elders, the other four had also come back to there senses. "Give up, Eggman, or I'll make sure, that you will regret ever setting a foot on this Island!" He shouted.  
"Just try, but I already got what I came from", Eggman said, then his robot got by a beam of light, that had just got shorted out from Yellows hand, Reds hands was covered in fire, and white was surrounded by her own fetters.  
"Give up!" White shouted, and sent one of her sharped fetter, with the direction to hit Eggmans head.  
"Is that all you got?" Eggman asked, as one of the mini phoenixes, grabbed the fetter with is mouth. "Oh, wait, I wasn't suppose to dodge that!" Eggman laughed. Then Yellow shoot another beam, hitting two of then minions in the chest. Then Red ran forward, and punched to more of the minions away, but Eggman did have some extra of them, with him, inside of the Egg Phoenix belly, which he unleashed now. There was at least ten of them, plus the two others, so there was twelve minions out on the filed.  
Purple tried to destroy them, with his high comeback skills, but knew he had to do something better, so he used his power, that covered him in a purple aura, that gave him a little more speed and strength, and at the same time, the aura could destroy anything, or close to anything... He ran with full speed at the Egg Phoenix, trying to break one of its robot legs. It didn't do a thing, but Purple had felt something, a strong energy... "What kind of power are you using?" He asked, as he jumped op besides Eggman.  
Eggman glared at him, you couldn't see it, but feel it. "If I said, that two persons, that start with S, has the same power, and that I'm having one of them, in my position, then it shouldn't be that hard?"  
It took Purple some time to realize what he was talking about. "No way! You're the one who...! You're using him!" He shouted, knowing what power he was using, and where it come from. But then one of the Egg Phoenix' minions pushed him away, and he landed hard on the ground.  
"You're moron!" White shouted, and sent an army of sharp feathers at the Egg Phoenix, but it didn't do a scratch.  
"How can you be The Elders, when you don't even have the power to be one?" Eggman laughed, and pressed a bottom, and the Egg Phoenix sent out its flaming flamethrower again.  
"Take this!" Yellow shouted, as he jumped op behind Eggman, but got hit by one of the minions, and ended up in a tree. Then Red tried to attack, but got pressed down onto ground by another minion.  
_Stop it_! Sonic shouted. _Is me you want, then just take me, and leave the others alone! I don't even care anymore_! Sonic tried to stand up, but ended up quickly on the ground again.  
"Why should I? I've actually thought, of you being the last one to caught, but if you exist..." Eggman pressed a bottom, and Sonic got ready for the worst, but nothing happen, he looked up, seeing the Egg Phoenix on the ground. "Was I to late?" Knuckles asked, walking over besides Sonic.  
_What are you doing here_?  
"Saving you, if you haven't realized it yet'!"  
"How dare you run away from me?" A very girly voice, with a flirty tone, said. Sonics ears twisted to the sound, and he turned his head to see, who the voice belonged to. It was a white bat, ind black suit, with a pink heart on her breast. She had white shoes, with a pink heart on the tip of it, and had white, long gloves on her hands, and black wings on her back, of course... "You should treat a lady better, Knucklehead..." She said.  
"Stop it Rouge!" Knuckles snared.  
"So, you have mated more friends, Sonic!" Eggman said, as he got the Egg Phoenix on the wings again. "This time, there is no holding back!" Then there came ten missiles flying, Knuckles dodge and punched them down. Rouge flew around in the air, kicking them down. "Is that all?" She said, and flew up in front of Eggman. "I think, that you should go on a diet, Eggman" She sent an air kiss to him. "You never know when pretty girls shows up?"  
"No, but I know when they disappear..." He said. Rouge looked confused at him, before getting hit by one of the minions. "Wow, now I know why Sonic always teased me like that..." He mumbled to himself.  
"Take this!" Knuckles shouted, as he destroyed one of the minions, only eleven left. He punched and punched, until there only was five minions standing, one of them still holding Chip. Eggman, who could see what danger it was in, told the minion to fly back into its mothers belly, where it could be safe from any attack. "We'll not let you get away!" Knuckles shouted, and ran up to the Egg Phoenix, but two of the minions got their grip on him, but they got kicked away by Rouge. Sonic was amazed by their team work, it was just like, how he, Shadow and Silver had fought against Eggman...  
"You're nothing but pest to me!" Eggman shouted, and burst out an aura of flame, that the Egg Phoenix mate, and burned a lot of the area around it. It was close on hitting Sonic, but some of his hair, on his arms, got burned. Knuckles and Rouge wasn't that lucky, they ended up burned and passed out.  
"Now, it's only you and me... Sonic!" Eggman said, in triumph.  
"Leave him alone!" Tails shouted, as he stepped up in front of Sonic. "You're not going to touch my friend!" He spread his arms out, like an angel did with it wings.  
_Tails, don't do this to yourself... Get out of here_! Sonic warned him, trying to stand up once again.  
"No", Tails said, Sonic looked at him in chock. "I'm tired of being the third wheel! I want to do something! I don't want to be nothing!" He cried out. "Did you hear me Eggman? I don't want you, to hurt my best friend!"  
Eggman clapped at him. "How sweet... Is just so sad, that it has to end like THIS!" Then the Egg Phoenix send out two missiles, with the direction at Tails.  
_Tails don't_! Sonic shouted. At that moment, Sonic found inner strength, and used it, to get him and Tails out of the way. He washed, at the spot, where he and Tails just had been standing, as it exploited, and then only a big hole was left.  
Tails was passed out, just like everyone else. Sonic could feel, that he was going to pass out, any moment right now. "Where did he go?" Eggman said. He couldn't believe it, Sonic had just disappeared, just like the normal days, and now he was gone, and the same with that two tailed rat, but he got what he was looking for. Then he got ready to take off, but looked then at The Elders Temple, and something evil crawled into his mind. He pressed a bottom, and sent the rest of his missiles at the old temple. Then there came a huge explosion, and Eggman was gone, so was the temple also. _No way..._ Sonic thought, and then he passed out...


	20. Chapter 20

Ch 20: Who Are You!?

No one, could believe there eyes, when they stared at the ruins of The Elders Temple. They were in disbelieve, and White was close to break down in tears. "How could this happen?" She said, you could clearly hear, that she tried her hardest not to cry. "So much history... lost!" Now she could hold them back, and she felt down on her knees, crying out her emotions.  
"I knew! We should had killed the humans, when we had the chance! Now, look what one of them have done! Try to think, what will happen, next time? Maybe, they want to destroy us?! Oh, wait... One of them is trying to do it right now!" Purple shouted, he was angry, but he only went mad, because he was just as sad as the others.  
"I know, what kind of pain, you are feeling right now, Purple, we all do! But we can't just... lose our trust to the humans, and declare war on them! This, is only one mans dream, his belief in a perfect world, but he is doing it wrong..." Yellow said. "We aren't the only ones, who had had a great lose to day..." He looked over at Sonic and Tails. They had just lost two of there best friends, who they know, Eggman will use against them. "The preasure on him, is getting bigger and bigger... Now there is only five of them left. Making it easier for Eggman, but harder for us to protect them..."  
"Shut up! Nothing, that we say, can bring back the temple!" Red shouted. "We can't just sit here, and do nothing! There is a war starting soon. A war between us and Eggman! We can't let him get away with these things, and after what I have heard, then the humans shouldn't be that glad for him either!"  
"Then what... do you... want to do?" White said, she had calm down a bit, and she wasn't crying any longer.  
"Uhm..." Red didn't know, what he wanted, or what to do. He felt helpless.  
"We're going to find the Chaos Emeralds!" Purple said.  
"What!" The other Elders shouted.  
"I think, that it's time, for one of the many prophecies, to get fulfilled!" Purple said. "And the one, that I think will be the one, is the Golden Hedgehog", he looked over at Sonic. "One, of those three, must be the one..."  
"Wait, you mean, that either Sonic, Shadow and Silver can be the one?" Yellow asked.  
Purple nodded.  
White wasn't cool with this. "But... It can't be Sonic! His one of the-"  
"Shut up! I think Purple is right..." Red said. "I believe..."  
Yellow thought about this for a moment. "I believe too! It is time, for us, to do something for our home! Knuckles!" He looked over at Knuckles, who was talking with Rouge. "I want you, to stay here, and protect the Master Emerald, with your life! It may, be the next power force he's after!"  
"Yes, I'll do that..." Knuckles said. "Rouge, as you heard him, we are soon in war, so I don't want you, to come here, and try to steal my Emerald, got that?!" He looked at Rouge.  
"Yes, I know that..." She said. "So, I want to help you!"  
"What!?"  
"Come on. Two heads is better then one."  
Knuckles grunted. "Okay, but only this one time!" Then he left, Rouge soon followed him.  
"Sonic, it wasn't your fault..." Tails tried to cheer up Sonic. He had stared down, for a very long time now, mumbling and whispering to himself. Tails was getting angry. "Say something to me! You can't just be like that, and say that you are a hero!"  
Sonic gasped. _He's right... A hero aren't like this... But I'm not a hero... I couldn't save to of my best friends! I'm a monster! _Sonic thought, digging his claws into the ground.  
"Listen to me!" Tails said. Sonic didn't move an inch, and he was shaking all over his body. "How could I become friends with you, when you don't even want to speak to me...? Who are you even!? You haven't told me, who you are and where you come from! Every where we go, we meet people, who seem to know who you are, or you know who they are! And I, I don't know a thing about you! Except that you are one of The Dark Gaia Kids and that your name is Sonic. Tell me, who are you!?"  
Sonic didn't answer at first, but he was slowly coming back to his senses. _I promised you, that I would tell you, when the time was right, now... I think it is... _He said, standing up.  
Tails was surprised. Then Sonic began walking away from The Elders, and Tails tried to catch up to him. "You promise me, that you'll tell the truth..." He said. Sonic nodded. "I'm sorry, that I said those words... But I just can't barre the thought, that Chip and Star are gone... Star was going to leave us by now, but still... not this way!"  
_Do you want to know, who or what Chip is_? Sonic suddenly asked.  
"What he is?" Tails asked. "But, he's just Chip, the chocolate loving guy-" He stopped, as he Sonic pulling out one of Chips Chocolate bars.  
_Chip... Is Light Gaia..._ Sonic said, crushing the chocolate in his hand.  
"No way..." Tails gasped. "But how do you know that?!"  
_When I meet him... It was, just a feeling, like... that we had some kind of connection... And when I found out, that I was a Dark Gaia Kid, that was when, I found out who he was... That he was Light Gaia...  
_"So, when I told you, about what the old monkey guy said, then you found out?" Tails asked.  
Sonic nodded.  
"But, who are you?" Tails looked at Sonic, with suspicion.  
_I'm a hero... And was the fastest thing alive...  
_"Huh? Now you're just talking nonsense!" Tails said, who hadn't understand a word about what he said.  
_Don't be shocked, okay, when I say who I am..._ Sonic looked at Tails, waiting for him swearing, that he wont get shocked and shout the worst words he could.  
"I promise..." He said.  
Sonic nodded, he had to calm himself down, before saying...: _I am... Sonic the Hedgehog_!

Shadow was enjoying himself. It was a nice day, and nothing to worry about, for now at least. He didn't have any idea, where Silver was, and he had only through five villages, and all of them, had been really small... The only information he got, was about villages get burned to the ground, and how they feared, that their village would be the next.  
_Stupid Eggman..._ Shadow thought. _If we just had killed you five years ago, then none of these things would have happen... _He walked past a bar, thinking, that he could get some information in there. He walked into the bar, and everyone's attention turned at him, as the bell, over the door, that informed that there was a new customer, ringed down.  
"What are you doing here?" A very hard, deep voice said, which belonged to a black wolf, with an eye patch on his right eye. He had a black hat on his head, and a long black cape on his shoulders. He was sitting at the bar. Shadow walked over, and sat down besides him.  
"I'm here, to get some information, Strike", Shadow said, looking at the wolf, who name is Strike. "And it isn't some kind of bounty mission, if you think that!"  
"Hm... What kind of information is it then?" Strike asked, drinking from the glass in front of him.  
"Is about, an old friend of mine..." Shadow began, as one of the bartenders walked over to him. "What can I get for you?" She asked.  
"Just some water, thanks", Shadow said. She nodded, and was quickly back with a glass of water. "Here!" She said, smacking it down in front of him. "Is free..." She then said, and walked over to another customer.  
"Sorry, what were you asking?" Shadow then asked.  
"Nothing, but who is this person?" Strike asked, leaning in over the table.  
Shadow looked around. "It's Silver, Silver the Hedgehog", he whispered. "Listen, Strike, there is only one person, that I know, who can d this for me, and he is sitting right in front of me, so please, tell me!"  
"I'll do that, if you giv me something in return..." Strike smirked.  
"How much?" Shadow asked.  
"Should we say, five silver rings?" He said.  
"Five! Are you out of your mind?"  
"Do you want the information or what?"  
Shadow mumbled something, as he gave Strike the five silver rings.  
"Okay... " Strike began. "After you three broke up, and you became a bounty hunter, and Sonic a traveler, Silver was left alone in the Hedgehog Village. He began to be... unpopular again, and was sad all the time. When he heard, that one of the girls, in Hedgehog Village, wanted to move out, into another village, he wanted to come with her. Here he lived for five years, before it got burned down... And if I am correct, then he should be living in Sunshine Village right now, or he is at the Fallen Kingdom..." Strike said.  
"Fallen Kingdom! But what would Silver do there?" Shadow asked.  
Strike made a sign, that he should have one more ring, or else he wouldn't answer. Shadow did as he said, and swearer, to himself, that he was going to get revenge someday. "It's because he wants to get stronger, so that he could catch up to you and Sonic..." Strike said.  
"Huh?"  
"He wanted, to do something, that you two never have done! And he wanted to become stronger in near comeback, so he is training to become a knight..."  
"A knight... I see..." Shadow drink his water, and began walking towards door.  
"Hey, where are you going?!" Strike asked.  
"I'm going to find Silver!" Shadow said. "And thanks for the info", he smiled, as he stepped out of the door, and the bell echoed through the whole bar.  
"That emo baster!" Strike said, as he drink the last of his drink, payed the bill, and left the bar too. He wanted to see, what Shadow was up to, so he wanted to follow him, but Shadow noticed him, and he had to explain why he was following him. Shadow looked at him, with disbelief, but said that he could travel with him, until they reach the nearest village, and Strike smirked in triumf...


	21. Chapter 21

Ch 21: The Past

_Five years ago..._

In one of Gaia Villages restaurants, there was sitting a blue hedgehog. Enjoying life, after a delicious meal. The restaurant was peaceful, on this time of day, and it was very pleasant and comfortable.  
"Mister Sonic, your bill", a young, female skunk said.  
"Thanks", Sonic said, and took the bill, of the plate it was laying on, and took a quick look at it. Then he put one golden ring back on the plate. "Here you go", he smiled, and the young skunk blushed a little. She looked at the ring, and said: Thank you, before she left the famous hedgehog in the restaurant. Sonic looked sighed. Since he, Shadow and Silver had tried to stop Eggman, they had become famous, and everyone was talking about them, but it came as a shock, when they heard, that they had split up. Then he got of his chair, and walked out of the building.  
It was just before the ceremony, of the Gaia Festival, where the villages of this village, were having a party, to celebrate the Gaia War, that took place thousand years ago.  
The streets was decorated, all over the place, and each house, has at least five things that decorated their house. Sonic could smell what the villages was baking, for the festival tonight. He was surprised. Back in Hedgehog Village, they didn't have these kind of ceremonies or festivals, because his father meant it took away their fighting spirit. Making them weak, and an easy prey for the humans!  
"Stupid dad!" He mumbled under his breath. He didn't like his father, at all! He abandoned him, when he was little, so he had to sleep out in the forest, up in a tree. The only way, he survived, was thanks to his mother, who gave him a basket filled with food, ones a week... She got beaten up, by his dad, if he found out, and cursed her for feeding him. Sonic kicked a rock, sending it flying, so it hit a person behind their head.  
"Who did that?!" He shouted, and turned around, while roping the back of his head. He got quickly eye contact with Sonic. "You!" He shouted, probably _not _one of Sonics best fans. "What do you think, you are doing?!" The mobian, was a muscular, black bull, with to long horns on the side of his head.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you!" Sonic said, getting ready to jump away from him, if he was going to make the first move.  
"Like hell you did!" The bull came closer. People were gathering around them, Sonic got everyone attention, when they realized who he was. "Is Sonic!" A girl shouted, and soon she was followed by many other fan girls, screaming his name.  
_I wonder how Shadow and Silver are tackling this..? _Sonic thought.  
The bull looked surprised, and began to back away from him. "No way! Are you Sonic the Hedgehog!?" His group, who had stayed behind him in the background, was also backing away.  
"The one and only!" Sonic said proud, pointing at himself with his thumb.  
"I-I'm sorry!" The bull gasped. "It was stupid of me, to even try to get into a fight with a hedgehog..." He was now, standing in front of his group, five meters away from the hedgehog.  
"Your apologize, is accepted!" Sonic said, and walked away from the group, in the direction he had come from. "Can I come through?" He asked to one of the many girls blocking his way. They nodded, and when he got past them, they began screaming, and the girl he had talked to, got all the attention.  
Sonic walked down the streets. He wished, that he could live here, but he was a traveler. Living life like he wanted it to be. He got the idea, when Shadow told him and Silver, that he wanted to become a bounty hunter, which in Sonics ears, sounded like: "I am going to become a traveler", so he left the village and Silver. Sonic had a little regret, of leaving Silver alone, but he knew, that Silver would think of something to, and would soon follow him and Shadow.  
It was funny, because sometimes, he and Shadow walked into each other, and they talked about all the things they had seen, and what they were going to do next, and every time, Shadow teached him about, that he should get a swimming lesson, but Sonic just laughed and said: Never! Man how he missed those days...  
He had now, reach the center of the village, where there was going river through the village. It was here, the villages got all their water from. He sad down, on a bench, at the water, and watched the water slowly pasting by. Sometimes, he wished, that he could swim. Which he did, every time he saw water. He looked over at some kids, there was playing with a ball, kicking it to each other. But then, one of them kicked it to hard, so it felt down, into the water, floating on top of it. The kids tried to get it up. First, by trying to reach it them self and then with a stick, but they could reach it.  
"Can you help us?" One of the kids asked him.  
Sonic blinked with his eyes. He didn't know, what to say... He couldn't swim, but he couldn't say no to those kids, since he must be a big idol for them. "I'm sorry, but I can't... swim", he said, starching himself behind one of his ears.  
"But... you're Sonic!" The other kid said. The ball was soon out of reach for anyone. "You have to try!"  
Sonic didn't know, how to react, so he walked over to the kids. The ball was out in the center of the river, and was going very slowly down the river. He tried to reach it, with his hands, he was only some centimeters away from it. Then he asked the kids, if they had the same branch from before. They nodded, and gave it to him. Sonic smiled and took it carefully out of the kids hands, and tried to reach the ball again. This time, he could touch it, but the branch wasn't strong enough to get it to the shore. He tried, to lean a little bit further, it worked, a little, but still it wasn't enough. He couldn't lean himself more forward, or else he would fall into the water.  
"Could you two, sit down on my legs?" Sonic asked. If he had them, on his legs, then he shouldn't fall down into the water, thanks to their weight. They nodded, and sat down on them. Then he tried again, and this time it worked. He got the ball, and threw it to one of the kids. They were happy and cheerful, but maybe a little to much... Because, they jumped of his legs, making him lose his extra weight, so he felled forward, into the river. The kids heard the splash, but they didn't know how to react. They looked at each other with fear, and began to panic, as one of Mobius greatest heroes, got floating down by the river, swaying his hands in the air.  
Sonic was in panic, and could fell the fear of drowning, coming to him. Just like the time, when he was close to the drowning dead, in one of his and Eggmans fights against each other. He shouted for help, but it were just like, that nobody was in the area near him, until someone grabbed his hand and dragged up onto the street.  
"Are you okay?" An old voice asked him. An old, brown cat, was sitting in front of him, she was covered in a light brown cloak.  
"Yes, thanks", Sonic said, and coughed some of the water out of him.  
"Are you Sonic the Hedgehog?" The cat asked, sitting down besides him.  
"Yes, I am...", Sonic answered.  
She nodded. "I'm glad to hear that. I need your help!" She then said, taking one of his hands between hers.  
"My help?" Sonic asked.  
"Yes, your help", she answered. "My grandson, has been kidnapped, and I don't know what to do! Until I heard, some of the girls, talking about you, being here in Gaia Village, and I really need your help! I can't live without my grandson!" She begged.  
Sonic looked at his hand, that was covered in hers, and said: "I'll do it! It's been a _long _time since I last fought a battle!" He smiled. "Where is your grandson?" He asked.  
"I don't know, h got just... kidnapped, by this fat man, in a red jacket, and he had a very big mustache..." She explained.  
Sonic froze. _Eggman? _He thought. He couldn't believe it! Eggman in Gaia Village, where he is right now too...? "I know where he is!" Sonic said, and stood up. "He's with Eggman, and if I know Eggman, then he would have build his base, not so long away from here..."  
The old womens face shinned up. "You mean it?" She asked.  
"I mean it!" Sonic said. "I promise you, that before you know it, you'll have your grandson back!"  
The women began to cry. "Oh thank you!" She hugged him.  
"Don't sweat it! But if you don't stop hugging me, then he won't come back", Sonic joked.  
The women laughed. "I live beside the smith of this village, so I shouldn't be that hard to find. Now, see you, Sonic the Hedgehog", she said, and leaved behind the blue hedgehog.  
Sonic looked after the women, as she turned around a corner. Then he looked at the horizon, as the sun began to set, and he saw, some kind of shadow, blocking some of the suns rays. "There you are...", Sonic said, and a smile grew all over his face. "He we go!" He shouted, as he sapped away from the village, to the front of Eggmans base. Then he ran on top, of Eggmans base, and got ready for his welcoming party!


	22. Chapter 22

Ch 22: Dark Gaia Engergy

Sonic beaked through Eggmans base roof, and landed on the floor, with glowing red lights glowing on him. He looked around, with a smirk, as he saw Eggmans robots surrounding him. "Long time no see!" He said, as he got into a homing attack, and destroyed some of the robots, while getting shoot at from the other robots. Explosions surrounded him, and scrap of metal was flying in the air, as other robots got destroyed from the explosion their comrades sent, after getting destroyed by Sonic. When every robot was destroyed, he stepped into the middle of the room.  
"Oh hey! Eggman!" He shouted, as he looked around for the egg shaped man. "I have heard, that you have someone here, who a person wants back at the village!" That was... weird. Eggman always showed up, after his robots got kicked the crap out of them. He then decided, to run around the base, to see if the madman was here at all.  
He couldn't hear a sound, but it was easy for him, to search around the whole place, thanks to his incredible speed. Then he came past a door, that looked quit suspicious, and he felt like, one of those moments, where you could feel, that the enemy was besides that door. He pressed the bottom, that was on the wall, besides the door, and ended up in a room, that looked more like a science lab.  
Sonic, who didn't think before acting, shouted out: "Eggman, I know you are in here!" He heard something fall down on the ground, as it gave echo through the room, and then he could hear foot steeps.  
"Sonic, my old _friend_! How has it been going lately?" Eggman said, as he walked out of the shadows and into the light. "Is been a long time, hasn't it? You gave me a heart attack, when I heard your voice."  
Sonic crossed his arms. "Save the sweet talk for later! I'm here to save someone, someone who you kidnapped, and now his grandmother wants him back!" He walked past Eggman, heading for the direction he had come from. "Where is he?" Sonic asked, more like an order then a question.

Eggman grunted. "I see... You don't like being here?" He said, as he approached the hedgehog, while putting one of his fingers, on a bottom, hitting under his jacket. "You are only doing this, because you want to be a hero again, huh?" Eggman was trying to get Sonic up in the red field.  
But it didn't come, as a surprise to the doctor, when Sonic just said a comeback, with his usually casual and cocky style: "Maybe or maybe not, but one thing is for sure! I want to bet you up again, just like the old, good times!" He smacks his hands together. Then he picked up a test tube, that was filled with some kind of red liquid, which probably was blood. "What's with all blood?" He looked over at the doctor, there was written something on it. Sonic read it, it was spelling: Gaia Kid Blood: Gaia Village.  
Eggman walked over besides him, and took the test tube, out of the hedgehogs hands. "You did always have a long nose!" Eggman said, as his finger got ready to press the bottom.  
Sonic noticed it. "What you're hiding?" he pointed at the doctors hand.  
Eggman gav him a dead glare. "Always the curios one!" Eggman then pressed the bottom, and Sonic then felt a great pain, as he got lifted up by purple energy rings, coming out from white platforms. "That should teach you!" He laughed, as he washed the hedgehog in his great pain. "Now, if you will have me excuses, I'm going to finish my little... experiment!" Then he left the room, with an evil laughter, and walked back to where he had come from, and left Sonic alone.  
Sonic screamed in pain, it felt like hours, until it finally stopped. He landed on the ground, inhaling air, like he just had gotten choked by someone, but... it was because another pain was slowly spreading through his body. Sonic tried, to calm himself down, hopping it would all be over soon. He closed his eyes, but the pain grew worse and worse. Then his body began to change, without him noticing.  
His whole body, turned into a dark blue color, also his arms, and his peach colored belly spot, the inner of his ears and muzzle turned light blue, his hands too, which was growing in size and ended up splitting his gloves into small pieces, and reviled sharp claws on his fingertips, and white fur covering his wrist. Then his new, dark blue color turned into a bigger and thicker fur. While this happens, his shoes changed, the red color got darker and the white strip got covered in metal, and the gold buckle disappeared, and the under of his shoes got covered in metal too, then on, the metal strip and the metal under his shoes, there grew spikes. Then Sonics quills grew more fluffy then spiky, and on each tip of them, there came white spot. Then his mouth grew a little bit bigger in size, and his teeth turned into to sharp fangs.  
After the transformation, Sonic felt down on the ground, and gasped from all the pain he had felt. Then, after calming down, he punched the ground, because of the anger he was feeling, making a big hole in it. He watched the ground, where he had punched a big hole, and stared in chock at it. Then he looked at his hand, it wasn't a lovely glow he saw, it was one big palm like hand, with sharp claws and white fur around the wrist. He bid himself in the lib, then he looked down at himself, and he didn't like one bit, of what he was seeing. When he saw, his new body, he just knew, that he had lost something else... And he didn't like the time, when he had to look at himself in a mirror.  
He had to get out of here, before Eggman comes back. What wouldn't he give, if he could do this to others. Sonic tried to zip away from the place, but tripped over his own feet. He grunted, and took himself to the muzzle, since he had landed on it, and tried to curse under his breath, he _tried_! There didn't come a word, only growling noises... Sonic had had enough, and ran, for some reason, on all fours out of the building.  
Just as he got out from the room, Eggman stepped in. "Sorry it took so long, but I heard the screaming stopped, so I came by-" Eggman stopped what he was saying, and looked at the place, where the hedgehog should have been and unconscious. "What the...?" He walked over too the spot, and looked around for signs, that the hedgehog was still alive... There wasn't any...  
"Did I... Did I just kill, Sonic the Hedgehog?" Eggman asked himself, as he tried to realize, what had happen. "I did it! I, Doctor Robotnik, have killed Sonic the Hedgehog! Mwhahaha!"

_Present time:_

"Wow, that's some story... and then it's even real!" Tails said amazed.  
"_Yes, and after that I meet Chip, we followed Eggman around all Mobius, and saw many places, one of them being your village. But then, he began to burn down villages, and soon after people began to believe, that I was dead..._ _The only people, I thought, who wouldn't believe it, was Shadow and Silver, but... if Shadow stopped believing, then Silver has too..._", Sonic explained. "_But, I can't see, how Eggmans machine, changed me into this!_"  
"It most have awoken your Dark Gaia Energy, which must have saved you from dieing, I think? Or maybe something even worse..."  
Sonic thought about it for a moment. "_We have to save Chip_!" He suddenly said, and began walking.  
"Yes, but we don't know where he are!" Tails ran up besides him.  
"_I know, but if he is... I just know, that Chip is only one who can change me back to normal_!"  
"And how, can you be so sure? Is it another secret, you have been keeping hidden from me?!" Tails ran in front of Sonic, stopping him in his track. "Tell me, what is it about Chip?"  
Sonic blinked a few fast blinks, before giving Tails a light push to the side. "_Is nothing..._" He just said.  
"Nothing?! Like your story was nothing! What. Is. Chip?!" Tails shouted.  
Sonic stopped. "_Is simple..._", he started. _"He's Light Gaia! Happy? Fine_!" Sonic began to walk again, this time with a faster pace.  
"He is what?" Tails asked, trying to realize what Sonic had said, but he didn't get an answer.  
"You shouldn't have made him angry...", Red said behind Tails back. "Sonic had a reason, to keep it hidden from you. Knowing about Chips true identity, is like having a real diamond in your hand, maybe even a Chaos Emerald?"  
Tails looked up at him.  
"Tails, can I ask you a favor?"  
Tails nodded.  
"I want you and Sonic, top travel to the other villages, with a Dark Gaia Kid in them, and warn them about the situation we're in, all of them, since we Elders have been very stupid, and have lost our Chaos Emerald. Can you do it?" He laid a hand on Tails shoulder. "If Sonic gets kidnapped, then I hope, that you will finish the mission, Tails."  
"I'll do it!" Tails said.  
"Good! And now, it would be a good idea, to get good friends with Sonic again, before you tell him about the mission, okay?"  
"Yes, I'll do!" Then Tails propelled away, and caught up with Sonic.  
"You two are gonna go fare..." Red said, as he watched Tails disappear in the horizon. Then he turned around, heading back for the ruins, where the other Elders were at.


	23. Chapter 23

Ch 23: Fallen Kingdom

"Can't we take a break already? You're killing me, Shadow!" Complained Strike, as he sat down onto the ground, and drank some of his water. "A break or two won't hurt, would it?"  
Shadow turned around, and gave Strike a dead glare. "Sorry, but as long, as you are walking with me, there is no breaks! Sonic could understand that _and _Silver too! And Silver isn't really the walking type, just so you know it! Let's keep going", Shadow then began walking again. "It was you, who wanted to come with me in the first place. You can't put the blame on me!" Shadow teased him.  
"Shut up! It's only because, one of my bounties is over there, in Fallen Kingdom, and when I found out, that you were going there too, then I thought we could keep each other company, huh?" He ran up to Shadow, and laid a hand around the back of his neck. "You must admit, that you have been quit lonely the last past days, right?"  
Shadow pushed away Strikes hand. "Actually, I liked the alone time I had!" Shadow picked up passe, and tried to ignore Strike, but he wanted to talk some more.  
"Come on Shad! Isn't that what Sonic always used to call you? Well, that isn't about the subject! Why don't you like me? Think about it, you and I, the best bounty hunters in Mobius! We could be freaking awesome!" He cheered.  
"Last I cheeked, the your last bounty was only two silver rings worth it! Mine is at least one gold ring worth it..." Shadow took out his Chaos Emerald. "And this one... has been my best price yet!" He smiled, when he saw the shocking face on Strike. "Don't worry, is gonna be your turn soon", he looked down at Strike, and clapped him on the forehead.  
"Okay, Mister Smart-"  
"Don't say that word, there's kids around here!"  
"I wasn't going to say _that_, but: Mister Smart Emo Guy!"  
"I'm not emo!" Shouted Shadow, so loud, that one of the nearst villages must have heard him.  
"Keep quiet! You're scaring the birds..."  
"Shut up Drunk Head! If you don't want to be here, then just leave, or else I'm just gonna zip away from here, with Chaos Control... Yes, I'm just gonna..."  
"No, no, no, no! You can't leave me out here Shadow!" Begged Strike.  
"It was a joke! Do you know, if we are there yet?" Shadow asked.  
Strike didn't answer at first, but realized, that Shadow wouldn't talk to him, before he answered his question. He found his map, and search around the area, after finding Fallen Kingdom on the map. "It should show up, right about... now!" Strike said, as he looked up, and saw a big wall, made out of big white stones, and with many sharp spears on top.  
"That's Fallen Kingdom?" Shadow asked.  
"Well... yeah! It doesn't live up to it name... Like you do!" Strike began laughing, as he saw Shadows face after the joke.  
"Let's get this over with!" Shadow said, and walked around the wall, searching for an entrain. He found one, guarded by knights in shiny armor. Each armor was like its own, but Shadow didn't care about that. He walked up to the nearest knight. "I'm searching for Silver the Hedgehog!" He said. The knight in front of him was a female, in purple armor, and was a purple cat mobian.  
"Silver?" She asked. "Wait, you're Shadow the Hedgehog!" She said surprised.

Shadow nodded. "But it's Silver here?"  
"Ye-yes he is!" She said, she then lifted her helmet. "I'm Blaze the Cat, I'm Silvers best friend, but my knight name is Percival, so as long as I have my armor on, then I'm Percival", she said, and held a hand out in front of her. "Nice to meet you, Shadow the Hedgehog."  
Shadow took her hand, and shook it. "Nice to meet you too, Percival."  
"Shadow!" Strike shouted, as he ran up to the hedgehog and knight that was shaking hands. "How dare you run away from me!? And who is that?" He pointed at place.  
"The name is Blaze, but my knight name is Percival", Blaze introduced herself. "You're lucky, my switch is just now, so I can show you where Silver lives, this way!" They followed Blazr through out the village. All the buildings was mated out of limestone, and the roof was made out of blankets, covered in metal, so that they could survive any attack, close at least. The street was just some stone, dug down into the ground, and a lamp here and there...  
"This is where we live...", Blaze said, and open up the door. "Silver!" She shouted.  
They stepped into the house, as they heard loud noises coming from upstairs, like something was getting moved around, and then it sounded like, that something felled down from its spot, and ended up into pieces. "What are you doing up there?" Blaze shouted, as she got off her armor, and ran upstairs, and gasped loudly. Shadow and Strike stayed downstairs. They could hear Blaze and Silver from upstairs, as they were small talking them selves.  
"I told you to clean up, and not to read my diary! It's very important to me, you know! It was the only thing, that I have, that survived the fire!" Blaze shouted.  
"I told you, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"  
There could be heard a _smack_, as Blaze probably smacked Silver in the face. "I think you should go downstairs, there is some one waiting for you!"  
"All right, all right!" Then, down from the stairs, Blaze came, with a silver colored hedgehog behind her. He looked at his visitors, and his eyes got wide open, when he saw Shadow. "Sha-Shadow!" He shouted, and flied over to him, freaking Strike out a little. "I haven't seen you for years! What brings you here? Is it something good? Have you found Sonic? Or-or..., huh", he ran out of air, and collapsed down on a chair.  
Shadow took a quick look at Silver, he hadn't change much... Still the same haircut as always. "We have to talk about, in private!" He gave a quick glare at Blaze and Strike. "Do you know, where we can do that?" He asked.  
Silver nodded. "Yes, down in the basement we have." They then walked down the basement, and left Blaze and Strike for themselves.  
"Hey-" Strike began, but got thrown back by a little fireball.  
"No", Blaze said, as she went upstairs.

Silver and Shadow was sitting down the basement. It was cold, and the only light came from a little candle. "What do you want first, the only good thing I have with me, or the many bad things?"  
Silver swallowed. "Is it...?"  
"No, not the guns..."  
"Okay, well... the good _thing_, I guess..."  
Shadow took a deep breath, and waited for a moment, before saying: "I've found Sonic, and he is still alive..."  
Silver blinked a little, before realizing, what Shadow just had said. "Really...? Is he alive? Where is he?! I have to know for sure!"  
"He is, but just not they way you're used to... His body has changed, quit a bit, because of Eggman... or maybe a lot..."  
"That was a bad and a good thing...", Silver said.  
"Shadow gave him an irritated glare, and kicked him on the knee. "Just shut up... Well, the bad thing is... that Eggman has a new plane, to wake up Dark Gaia, and to do that he needs Sonic, who is a Dark Gaia Kid, but that isn't the worst...", Shadow took out his green emerald, and laid it on the table in front of him. "Hedgehog Village... is gone..."  
Silvers face, turned from pain, to shock. "No way...", he said.  
"Eggman did it!" Shadow said, and punched as hard as he could, down on the table, ending up breaking it. "He lit it into flames, killing every hedgehog with it...", he looked up at Silver. "You, me, Sonic and Amy, are the last hedgehogs alive, that's the problem, and I been thinking about this, and I know Sonic has too... I want, to regroup our team, us three again! On that way, we can stop Eggman!" Shadow picked up his Chaos Emerald.  
Silver was to shocked, to say anything at first, but then said: "Yes, I've wanted to regroup our team, for a very long time, but I didn't know, where you were, or if I should believe, that Sonic was dead! Yes, of course! The Hedgehog Trio is back on place, yeah!"  
"Good, now we can go back to Sonic..." They then went up to the others, but got surprised, when they saw some of the villages knights in Silver and Blazes house.  
"Sir Galahad, surrender to the King, and you wont get hurt! You too, sir Shadow!" One of the knights said, and pointed his spear at Silver and Shadow.  
"Like hell I would do that!" Shadow said, and walked slowly towards the knight, but got stopped by Silver psychokinesis. "What are you doing?!" Shadow shouted.  
"We have to surrender, its the Kings order...", Silver explained.  
"You gotten to soft, you know that, right!" Shadow complained.  
Silver didn't listen to him, but looked over at Blaze, who was past out and had her hands tied on her back. "Maybe, maybe not, Shadow...", he said, and held his hands out, so that they could tie them together. "Plus, if Sonic is alive, then he is probably on his way over here, right?" Silver smiled.  
"You stupid Pothead!" Shadow shouted, before he got knocked out by one of the knight.

Sonic was still angry at Tails, he had been pushing to tell him everything, which would all have been safe, if only he knew it! Now, when two people knew, it was much easier for Eggman to find out the answers he needed... If there was any questions left for him.  
"Sonic, I told you so many times sorry, and still, you don't even want to look at me!" Tails shouted. "Say something at least!"  
Sonic ignored him.  
"I hate you, I hate you so much, that it must be a lie!" Tails continued, still no reaction. "What do you want me to do?" He then asked. He then got surprised, when Sonics ears pointed forward, as if he was listening after something. _  
Shadow... Silver..._, he the thought. "_Jump up on my back_!" Sonic shouted to Tails.  
"So now you want to talk to me, and then is an order, no thanks!" Tails said, and turned around, but got dragged by Sonics outstretched arm, and put down on the back of him. "Put me down!" Tails ordered, but before he could do anything, Sonic started running, and the only thing he could do, was to hang on tie, as they were going for Fallen Kingdom.


	24. Chapter 24

Ch 24: Prisoners

Shadow, Silver, Blaze and Strike were being dragged down the hallways, in the dungeon under Fallen Kingdoms castle, before getting thrown into their own cells. Shadow landed with his face in the dust, he could hear the cell door get closed, and then the sound of a door getting locked. He laid there for a moment, before a very powerful rage took over him. "This is all your fault Silver!" He shouted, and grabbed around the steel bars with his hands.  
"My fault?" Silver shouted back. "I don't even know what's happening! How can this be my fault?!" He used his psychokinesis, to pick up some dust, and threw it into Shadows face. "Here, is this better, Dust Head?"  
"Grr!" Shadow growled, before he picked up some dust himself, and tried to throw it at Silver, but it just flew in the air for a moment, before landing on the ground. Silver began laughing. "Stop that, Pot Head!" He shouted, before he threw a chaos spear at him.  
"That hurt!" Cried Silver.  
"That was the point!"  
"You wanna start something?"  
"Maybe... Maybe not!?"  
"Stop it you two!" Shouted Blaze, as she threw a fireball at them. "Bitching at each other isn't gonna solve anything!" The two hedgehogs stared down, as they didn't want to look Blaze in the eyes. "Good, now apologize to each other."  
"Apologize to him!" Silver and Shadow shouted synchronized. "Like hell I would do that!" Said Shadow and crossed his arms.  
"How could Sonic have lived with you two...?" Mumbled Blaze. Then she heard someone shout again. "Can't you two stop that?!" She said to Shadow and Silver.  
"Blaze, it isn't them...", said Strike, who was looking down the hallway.  
Blaze looked down hallway, just like Silver and Shadow were too, and could hear the shouting coming from down there. "Who's there?!" She asked. Then it got quiet. "We know you are there!"  
"Hey, boss, we have new visitors!" Said a voice, they could now see shadows moving in the near end, they looked like the shape of three birds.  
"I know that, Storm, I'm not stupid ya' know!" Another voice said, and Storm was probably the one who were talking before.  
"Jet, you shouldn't talk like that, not now when we have new visitors, as Storm said", a girls voice said.  
"All right Wave...", then something got lit up, probably and candle or oil lamp. Then it showed three birds, a green with spiky feathers on his back head. A purple one, with feathers formed as two long ponytails. The last one was a big, gray bird, who feathers formed three short spikes on his back head. "Hey, I'm Jet", the green one said. "This is Wave", he pointed at the purple one of them. "And this is... Storm", he didn't point at him, but when he said his name, it was like, if he was an embarrassment. "And we are the Babylon Rouges!"  
"Wait, I have heard about you before!" Said Silver, after Jet had presented who they were. "You three got captured by Spencer and Noah! Isn't that right...?"  
"How dare you say those names?!" Jet growled. "Those bastards, trapping us down here. We have been here for two years, and that's a long time, when you're surrounded by Storm all the time!"  
"That wasn't nice", said Blaze, but Shadow smirked, he knew how it felt to be around an idiot, and didn't even know what 1+1 was!  
"Well, why are you four down here?" Wave asked.  
"We don't know", answered Strike. "You?" He then asked.

"We tried to steal the treasures they have here, but we got stopped by knight Spencer and Noah...", Wave explained.  
"Figures..."  
Then they heard the doors getting opened, and two knight came walking in, oping the cell doors into Silver and Shadows cells. Shadow saw this as an opportunity, and tried to run past the knight, but got hit in the neck, by the end of his sword, collapsing on the floor. "Don't try to do that again!" He said. Silver didn't do anything, but he got a rope around his wrist, as he got dragged out of the dungeon, and Shadow got carried out.  
When Shadow woke up, he found himself in a big hall, with many windows made out of mosaics, and in the far end of the room, there was a throne, and in it there was sitting an old, mobian wolf. He had an golden armor on, and had a long beard running down his belly. "So you are Shadow the Hedgehog, the world known bounty hunter?" He said.  
Shadow nodded.  
"Hm, Eggman did point out you would come here, but where is Sonic?" He walked down to the two hedgehogs. First now, Shadow realized they were all alone in the room. Him, Silver and the king, he think...  
"What do you want with Sonic, and what do you mean: Eggman pointed out?"  
"It was a promise, I made long ago to him, when he saved my life, now I'm repaying it", he looked at Silver. "If I successfully could get one of you three over here, and make them stay, then he would keep me out of the fire storm he was making. I think you know what I mean, and then I should work like a magnet. By having Silver here, Eggman knew that you then would show up, eventually, and here you are! Locked up in a cage, like a little rat!"  
"I'm not a rat!" Shouted Shadow.  
"I know that", the king then slapped him.  
"My Lord, why are you doing this? I know he saved your life, but still! I'm one of your loyal knights!"Silver asked.  
He gave a side glare at Silver, filled with hatefulness. "Is all because of you stupid hedgehogs! Thinking you have the most awesome powers ever, and then you three show up, who are saving Mobius with these awesome powers, while my power is slowly fating! Before you hedgehogs got inflicted with Chaos Energy, back then, I was the strongest military in Mobius!" He shouted.  
"How old are you?" Asked Shadow.  
"More then you know, I live, as long as my people loves me!" He answered.  
"That it's hard to believe..."  
"Grr...!" He then walked down to his throne, sitting down on it. "Let's see, what Eggman thinks about this... Shouldn't we?" He smirked. Shadow and Silver knew this wasn't good at all.

Sonic was still running, Fallen Kingdom shouldn't be long away from here, it could show up at any moment now.  
"Sonic, slow down! Where are we going?" Shouted Tails, who had a hard time breathing, because of the air pressure there was hitting him in the face.  
_There it is! _Thought Sonic, as he saw the big walls of Fallen Kingdom raising in the horizon. He began to pick up speed. Giving Tails even a harder time to keep his grip on his hairy quills.

"Soon, there wont be any hedgehogs left. First you two, then the pink one, and last but least, Sonic the Hedgehog, or the Werehog I would rather call him!" The king said, as he dragged out a long, gold sword out from its scabbard.

Sonic was now in front of the wall, getting ready to use his stretchy arms to get over the wall. Before Tails could react, they were on top of the wall, and could see most of the village hiding behind it. Now Sonic used his stretchy arms, to get over to castle.

The king laid his sword in front of Silver. "If you're one of my loyal knights, then I want you to cut of his head, with the use of those awesome powers of yours!" The king smirked. Silver stared at the sword in front of him. He couldn't... couldn't he?

Sonic was now at the castle, standing on the roof, while Tails was propelling besides him, with the use of his two tails. Sonic was standing in front of a mosaic window, and could see three simulates through it, and for some reason, he just knew that it was Shadow and Silver. He got ready to threw a punch at the mosaic...

Silver picked up the sword, with his psychokinesis, and looked Shadow in the eyes. "I know that it's hard for you. You two have just been reunited, and now you have to finish, all by yourself, right Silver? With my blade, my loyal knight", he teased him. He lifted Silver up in the chin. Silver laid the blade on Shadows shoulder, ready to cut over his throat, but that didn't happen, before the heard the sound of glass breaking, and the king got suddenly pushed back, hitting the wall behind him, and before he could stand up, Sonic was standing on him. Silver couldn't see it was him and screamed, but Shadow smirked, as he saw the blue beast.  
"Right on time!" Shadow shouted. Silver looked weird at him, like Shadow was insane.  
"What are you doing?" Silver asked, whispering.  
"That's Sonic", whispered Shadow back in responds.  
"Oh!" Silver said when he realized it. "Hey Sonic!" He cheered.

Sonic stood up, and looked over at them, but when Silver saw him in full person, he past out. "Don't mind him...", said Shadow, as Tails came flying in, and landed besides Shadow.  
"How dare you!?" Shouted the king, as he raised himself up. "How dare you attack me like that?!" He gave Sonic a glare that could kill. He then ran towards him. Sonic got down on all fours, and barred his teeth, then he jump towards him, but the king rolled under him, and picked up his sword, then he raped his hand around Tails belly, and put his swords blade against Tails throat. "One step, and this boy is no longer among us!" He shouted.  
Sonic stopped in his tracks, having a staring contest with the king. But the king forgot all about Shadow, who flipped him over by using his feet. The king fell backwards, while Tails began propelling his Tails. The kings sword flied down, and when it landed, it cut of two of the kings fingers on his right hand. He screamed in pain, and when Tails saw it, he felt like he was sick. Then Sonic picked him up. "_Who are you?_" He asked.  
The king didn't answer that, instead he said: "If I were you, then I would get of this place, Eggman can be here at any moment..." He began laughing, when he saw Sonics face turning into anger, but suddenly he stopped laughing, and his face turned to shock, as his hands slowly search for the spot on his belly, where a swords blade had come through. Then it violently got dragged out, and Sonic dropped him on the floor. It was Silver, who was holding the bloody sword in his hand, looking scared at it. Sonic knew what was wrong, Silver didn't like the word: killing. Specialy if it was him who was the killer. He threw the sword away from him, and took himself to the head as he knelled down and began crying.  
Sonic, Shadow and Tails just stared at him. They didn't know what to do, or how to react. Saying that it was okay, wasn't enough, they knew that. Shadow stood and tripped a little, before Chaos Controlling away, but came soon back, saying he had unlocked the cages. The one with The Babylons Rouges and Blazes and Strikes cells. Soon Blaze and Strike came in the room, and were shocked to see the sight. When Blaze got her eyes on Silver, she ran over to him, and wrapped her arms around him, saying all kinds of sweet things, trying to calm him down. When he finally did, he felt asleep, and they walked down to the front door of castle, and opened it. But the sight that meet them, wasn't what they had hopped for... As two robots pointed there guns at them...


	25. Chapter 25

Ch 25: The True Fallen Kingdom

Sonic roared, as he attacked the robots in front of the castle, soon followed by Shadow, who threw a chaos spear here and then, but destroyed most of them with his own fist. Silver was still a little shaky, after what had happen, and didn't want to fight at first. He joined first, when Blaze joined the fight. Strike and Tails joined in too, just on their own way. The knights of Fallen Kingdom soon joined, and explosions could be heard all over the place, so much, that it was ringing in Sonics ears.

Then Sonic, accidentally, hit a robot, so that it went flying in to some oil, and on big fire started. Smoke flied in the air, as knights screams of pain, echoed in the air, with the explosions from the robots, and blood was on the ground, no matter where you looked.  
Silver was close on panicking again, and flied over to Blaze side. Just in case that he would, and together they mated a pretty good team.  
Shadow had had enough, and tried to get to an area, where there wasn't that many knights, so that he could use a chaos blast, without hurting one of his teammates. He then ended up in a corner, and robots gathered together, and blocked the way out. Shadow smiled, as those stupid robots had fallen for his trap, and used a chaos blast, destroying the two houses besides him, and many of the robots in this area.  
Sonic was beginning to sweat. It was hot in this fur coat of his, and it weaken him, to much for his taste. He growled, frustrated by this weakness. This anger and frustration, turned into one fist, that an unlucky robot was hit by, flying into many of its brothers.  
Then up in the sky, their came one big flying battleship. It was red, and had Eggmans loco all over it, and one big canon in the front. It was getting ready to fire, and one big laser came out of it, following the ground, until it hit the castle. Bricks, glass and metal, fell down on to the ground, breaking many of the houses.  
The fire was spreading, and women were crying of their dead mans bodies, but got dragged away, by their sons our daughters, while screaming and begging for Gaia. Sonic wanted so badly, to get on board of the ship, since he knew Eggman was there, no doubt about it!  
He searched for Silver on the battleground, as explosion by missiles hit the ground besides him. The fire burned of some of his fur, and once it burned of some of skin, making him stop up, as the stinging pain took over the burn wound, but finally he found him, besides Blaze.  
"_Silver!_" He shouted. Silver got surprised, by this voice that suddenly appeared in his head. He turned with a shock expressions.  
"Did you do that?" He asked.  
Sonic nodded, as he didn't want Silver to freak out about it.  
"Okay..."  
"_Silver, I need your help!_" Sonic said slowly, so Silver could understand was what happening. He nodded. "_I need you, to fly me up to Eggmans base! If we destroy that, then we won't have any problems with him or those robots!_"  
"Okay, but I'm coming with you!" Silver said.  
"And not only him, but me too", said Shadow, as he landed down besides them. "You need me anyways...", he looked at Silver, as he wanted to see, how he reacted. Silver got him a dead glare.  
"Who said you could come?!" He pressed a finger against Shadows breast.  
"ME!" Said Shadow.  
"Enough_! And Silver, Shadow do come with us, no matter if you like it or not!_" Silver frowned, but did as Sonic said. Silver got ready to take off, but then another laser came, and hit the other side of the castle, and bricks felled down on them, only Shadow and Silver got away, Blaze and Sonic got stocked under them. And if that wasn't enough, the room they had hit, was the oil-room, so the brick was covered in oil, and the fire soon swallowed the oil on the bricks.  
"Blaze! Sonic!" Shouted Silver, and used his psychokinesis to lift the bricks away from them, but Sonic told him to stop. "You shouldn't think about us. You have to get on board on Eggmans ship, and take him down!" He said, but Silver ignored him, and began to lift of the bricks again.  
"Silver, do as Sonic says!" Said Blaze, and Silver stopped his movements.  
"But-"  
"No _buts _here Silver! You have to stop Eggman, rather you like it or not!" Silver swallowed, and then tried to say something, but Blaze gave him: You-don't-want-to-say-that! Look. "Listen, I have the fire on my side, so nothing will harm us, okay? Now go!" As Blaze said go, was Silver up in the air, and Shadow chaos controlled away.  
Shadow landed inside Eggmans battleship, and chaos speared through the metal wall in front of him, so that Silver could come in. "Here you go!" He shouted, so that Silver knew where to fly over to. When Silver landed down besides him, the first pack of robots came. They took them quick and easy down, and went down the hallway, searching for the control-room, or some other room, where Eggman would be. As they went down the hallway, the ship began shaking. It had probably shoot another laser, and destroyed the rest of the castle, and by the shaking, Silver got overbalance, and ended up accidentally in a room, he didn't want to be in. Eggmans bedroom!  
The bed was huge, really huge! And there was pictures of his family, all over the place, and even the women had that same mustache as his! In the corner of the room, there was a pile of clothes, and all of it was red jackets, but one thing stand out, his underwear... Silver got shivers. Silver didn't believe it, they were huge! Like in a size you couldn't get them! "Shadow!" Screamed Silver, as he ran out of the room.  
"Was wrong?" Asked Shadow annoyed.  
"I saw something, that a hedgehog should never have seen!" He cried out.  
"Okay...?" Shadow did sound a little nervous, but mated a sign, that they have to keep moving forward.  
They then got into one big room, filled with robots, working on the laser probably. As they were caring coal and science things and stuff. Silver and Shadow got all the attention, as each robot looked at them, and one, two, three... they all began fingering.  
Silver put up a shield, blocking the bullets. Shadow teleported into the middle of the room, and used his chaos blast, killing over half of the robots, Silver finished the rest with his psychic powers, and they then moved on. After that, the ship didn't shake anymore, which means, that they had stopped the laser-canon. They were close on giving each other a high-five, but stopped in their tracks.  
They then got to the end of a hallway, with a big door saying: Control Panel.  
Stupid Eggman...  
They went, and found an empty room. No robots and no Eggman. Only two hedgehogs.  
"The least thing we could do, is to make it self destroy it self", said Shadow, as he went over to the computer, that was controlling the ship.  
"Password", the computer said.  
Shadow smiled. "Dead over Sonic", he said.  
"Password accepted."  
"How did you know that?" Said Silver surprised.  
"It's easy, if you have your brain with you", Shadow said. "Computer, start self destruction!"  
"Self destruction activated", then the screen showed that they had sixty seconds to get out, one minute. Shadow and Silver got ready to leave, but something grabbed them around their legs, and they locked into the eyes of an octopus-robot.  
"Fifty seconds", the computer said.  
"Of course, it was to easy!" Said Shadow. Then the octopus got ready to fire missiles at them. "Silver, could you please finish this?" Shadow asked.  
"Why me?" Asked Silver.  
"Cause I'm tired, and I did all the work, if you remember that."  
"Forty seconds."  
"Fine but only this ones!" Then the octopus fired the missiles, but Silver stopped them, with psychokinesis, and send them back flying into the robot, and the two hedgehog could go free again.  
"Thirty seconds."  
"Shut up!" Shouted Shadow. "Chaos... Control!" And then he and Silver disappered. They teleported over to where they had left, and helped Blaze and Sonic to get free, as the computer, in the ship, said: "Twenty seconds."

"You did it?" Asked Blaze.  
Silver shook his head. "Eggman wasn't there, but his ship should blow up, at any moment by now."  
"Ten seconds... Nine seconds... Eight seconds... Seven seconds... Six seconds... Five seconds... Four seconds... Three seconds... Two seconds... One second..."  
Then, all of the knights, robots and the heroes, heard the loud boom by the explosion, and then the sonic boom that came from it, breaking down the rest of the castle, the wall and many houses. If Fallen Kingdom didn't live up to it name before, it surely did now... Fallen Kingdom, was now truly Fallen Kingdom.  
The sonic boom also destroyed the rest of the robots, and killed two or five knights, but who wanted to be a knight now, when their proud village locked like this? It was one big loss... No one, had seen this day coming, but one thing was sure: Eggman had said, that he was ready for the war, and that it would start, at any moment by now... They just had to wait, for him to strike... But it would be... dangerous, since they knew Eggman would wait for the right moment, the right moment to strike. So they had to strike first! But they didn't know... where he was... So the journey was now heading for the rest of the Dark Gaia Kids, the one in Knotehole, in Sunlight, Gaia and Dragon village, before Eggman did!


End file.
